


New Lands

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Sex, F/M, No pun intended, Romance, Smut, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: When Lucy travels to Crocus after Fairy Tail gets disbanded, she receives help from a crazy doctor and finds herself in a new world.(This work was first posted on Fanfiction on 9/18/16)





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

This is a crossover that I had been thinking about for two years. This story takes place after the Dressrosa Arc in One Piece, with minor changes—like the crew already being back together (plus Law) instead of meeting up at Zou.

There will not be a lot of other Fairy Tail characters in this since Lucy will be in the One Piece world, but I am sooooo excited about it. It's going to be a lot of fun at writing new characters since I have only written for Fairy Tail.

**Also, Lucy's Star Dress will work how it needs to with the story, because Mashima contradicted himself a few times and then Wiki states how he "intended it". I'm doing my own thing.**

I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

* * *

Lucy felt empty. It had only been a few days since Fairy Tail had disbanded and Natsu and Happy left to train. Erza and Wendy had both asked her to go with them, but something held Lucy back. She promised to stay in touch with them, but after having her link to Aquarius severed...she didn't really want to be around people who were constantly going to ask her how she was holding up.

She had just arrived in Crocus to look for apartments and a job. She felt like she could barely think with all of the anxiety of the past few weeks finally beginning to weight her down. The truth is, she had no idea what the hell she was going to do. All she knew was that she wanted to be gone. She didn't want constant reminders of everything she had suddenly lost. She loved her friends, she loved her guild, and she loved Natsu and Happy. But she needed to love herself and right now she didn't.

As Lucy walked down the busy streets of Crocus, she walked by a physician's shop then found herself stopping in front of it. Ever since Natsu left, the nightmares that she used to have started to return. She remembered after her mom has died, her father had put her on anxiety meds. She knew that it wasn't a good solution, but at the same time she knew only getting a few hours of sleep at night wasn't good either. So with a heavy sigh, she found herself walking up to the shop and slowly turning the brass doorknob. Lucy looked around in the dark shop and saw that nobody was in the waiting room.

She walked up towards the counter and called out timidly, "U-umm...h-hello?"

A man with hair that almost reminded her of Grandpa Crux popped up from behind the desk and yelled, "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something really important."

Lucy was taken aback by the man's rudeness at first but then she said, "Well, I was wondering if you could help me because I haven't been sleeping well."

The man stopped what he was doing and studied her carefully. Lucy felt a little creeped out by the man's gaze before he said in a serious tone, "You've been through so much for someone so young."

"How would you know that?" Lucy whispered in shock.

"My best patients are always the ones who have overcome hardships. My name is Dr. Hiluluk, but I can only help you if you tell me what it is that you really want," the old doctor said as he started to pull boxes out onto the countertop.

Lucy studied the man before she replied, "Clearly this was a waste of time."

Just as she was turning to leave, Dr. Hiluluk called out to her, "Your belt with your keys looks a lot lighter. It's almost appears as though one is missing, but the weight of its loss is still heavy on your heart."

Lucy spun around and yelled, "Look pal, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but I just need to get some sleep."

Dr. Hiluluk smiled and said, "I told you my name and I'm a doctor. My last home was a place called Drum Island. I can help you, but first you have to tell me what it is your heart wants."

Lucy let out a sigh. She wanted to leave but couldn't find it in her to leave the shop. She began to look around and saw a photo behind the quack Doctor of a small animal with antlers, but he was wearing a hat. Lucy had never seen an animal like that before but he was super cute.

Finally she whispered out, "I want to go far away where no one knows me. I want to get Aquarius back because I miss her. I want to be strong enough so that I never have to make a sacrifice like that again."

Her eyes widened when Dr. Hiluluk held up a small blue pill and said, "Now that we are being honest with each other, take this before you go to bed tonight and you will find the answers you seek."

Something in the back of Lucy's mind urged her to trust the man, even though logic was screaming at her to stop. When she accepted it she asked, "How much do I owe you?"

The man just smiled happily and replied, "You will be on many adventures in your life. Perhaps if you ever run across my son you can tell him I love him." Then Dr. Hiluluk pointed to the picture of the little animal with the funny hat.

Lucy laughed a little then replied, "Sure, what's his name?"

"Tony Tony Chopper," Dr. Hiluluk said with a huge grin, "And he's a reindeer."

Lucy just laughed because either this guy was a complete loon or she was, because she was actually going to take this medicine. She figured he couldn't be a total nut job if he had a business in Crocus of all places. Either way, she thanked the doctor again then left to return to her quest to find an apartment and job. However, once she left the shop and headed down the street once more, the physician's office disappeared and was replaced by the diner that it had originally been.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Lucy finally laid down on her bed in a pair of cheeky blank panties and a lacey white top at one of the inns in Crocus. She just laid there not able to sleep as she stared up at the ceiling and began to wonder about a hundred different things at once. Everything about her life right now felt like it was in shambles. The fear of the unknown was about to drive her mad.

Finally she looked over at the nightstand where the blue pill sat next to a glass of water. Again she felt a strong urge to take it. She wasn't sure how just one pill would help her nighttime dilemma, but she figured that she didn't have much to lose if it meant she could get a decent night's sleep. So Lucy took the pill then grabbed her keys and held onto them tightly as her body drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was staring out at the vast ocean before him. The Straw Hat crew was still awake for the most part, celebrating their victory over Donquixote Doflamingo. However, Law didn't feel like celebrating. Doflamingo was only a prisoner who could easily escape given the right circumstances. Something ate away at his mind and he knew that he hadn't seen the last of Doflamingo, but whatever it was—he knew his solution wouldn't suddenly fall out of the sky.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest, "There's a half-naked girl falling from the sky!"

"Huh?!" Monkey D. Luffy asked with his mouth full of food.

"Let me see!" Sanji yelled in excitement as he climbed up the crow's nest.

Law looked up to where Usopp was pointing and saw something falling fast towards them. "We have to help her!" Usopp yelled in a panic.

Robin was just about to cast her web of arms to catch the girl when Law looked at the falling girl and said in a low tone, "Room."

* * *

Lucy eyes opened at the sudden chill in the air. Then her eyes shot open as her body convulsed from a jump. She screamed when she realized she was falling through the air and not having a dream that she was falling. She could see a boat bellow her as the ocean stretched for hundreds of miles in every direction.

"Damn that Loony Doctor!" Lucy screamed as she reached for her keys and was just about to summon out Gemini and Aries.

But then everything went dark for a second and then Lucy found herself on a boat with a lot of strange looking people staring at her. She saw a giant skeleton that gave her the creeps, a robotic looking man, a samurai, and a tiny pink dragon hiding behind a woman with orange hair.

Suddenly Lucy heard, "Mademoiselle, are you injured anywhere?"

Then Lucy saw a blonde haired man with funny eyebrows and a cigarette grab her arm. Out of instinct in being in an unfamiliar place, while being half-naked, Lucy screamed, "Lucy Kick!" and kicked the man across his face and knocked him back.

Lucy's heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest when a man with green hair and three swords on his hip laughed and said, "I like this girl."

"So cool!" a young man with a straw hat said in amazement.

Then Lucy heard a fierce but small voice say, "Everyone get back! I'm the Doctor! Bakas!"

Her eyes widened when she saw a small reindeer-like animal walk towards her with a funny hat. It wasn't the same hat from the photo that Dr. Hiluluk had shown her, but seriously...how many reindeer doctors were there in the world.

The little reindeer walked up to her with a medicine bag and said, "Hello, my name is..."

"Tony Tony Chopper," Lucy whispered in shock.

The crew grew silent when Chopper asked, "Have we met before?"

Lucy shook her head no then said, "But I met your dad today and he told me about you."

"M-my dad?" Chopper asked quietly and in confusion. Surely this blonde couldn't mean...

"Dr. Hiluluk," Lucy replied honestly.

The strange crew grew quiet and she saw a tall, sexy man stare at her intently. His hands had tattoos on them that spelled DEATH. She thought she must be in a pretty bad place, but then when she looked at Chopper, who was trying not to cry, she felt terrible.

The small reindeer looked at her and whispered out, "You couldn't have talked to him, because he's dead."


	2. Straw Hats and Tra-Guy

"D-dead?!" Lucy's teeth chattered, "Oh my god I'm dead!"

"No!" Chopper yelled hurriedly, "He's dead, but you are very much alive Miss?"

"Lucy," Lucy whispered out.

"That's why her attack was called Lucy Kick," the man with the green hair laughed.

"Miss Lucy, if you were dead then we could get married and stay that way because death would never part us, because we are already dead! Yohohoho!" the giant skeleton joked.

Then the blonde haired man with weird eyebrows stood back up when the skeleton whispered, "I can even see her panties. Well, if I had eyes to see."

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed realizing she was still in her pajamas, thus making the blonde man pass out from a nose bleed.

Then a tall slender woman with dark hair walked up and smiled at her before she wrapped a blanket around her and said kindly, "You must be very frightened. My name is Robin and it's nice to meet you Lucy."

"You too," Lucy said with a faint smile as she hugged the blanket tighter to cover herself.

Then Chopper asked, "Where did you see Dr. Hiluluk?"

"I stopped at his shop after I got into Crocus," Lucy told him.

Everyone turned to look at Nami. The orange haired woman asked in confusion, "Where is that on the Grand Line?"

"What's the Grand Line?" Lucy asked with fear in her voice. She began to panic a little when she asked them, "Where on Earthland is that located?"

The young man with the Straw Hat said, "Where's Earthland that sounds fun?!"

Lucy tried to catch her breath and could faintly hear Chopper telling her to stay calm. Lucy knew Earthland and there was no Grand Line. She'd been in other worlds before and then panicked when she grabbed her keys and yelled, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee!"

Everyone gasped and jumped back, except the tall man with DEATH tattooed on his hands, when a flash of golden light appeared and Loke stood before Lucy and asked, "How can I help you Princess?"

"You're a Princess! That's so cool!" the straw hat man said.

"It's super!" the robotic-like man yelled.

"She summoned a man out of nowhere!" a man with an abnormally long nose yelled.

"She's a witch!" the dark haired Samurai yelled.

Loke could see the fear in Lucy's eyes then turned to see all the strange faces staring at them. Then the orange haired woman asked Lucy, "What kind of Devil Fruit user are you?"

"She's not a Devil Fruit user," the tall tattooed man said in his deep rich voice, "She's not from our world."

"Loke?" Lucy whispered.

"He's right. We aren't in Earthland," Loke said as he helped Lucy up, "When you summon us in Earthland I can feel the magic of your world as though it were alive. It feels different here, but I still feel something."

She sighed because she was glad that she could at least still summon her friends. Even if she didn't have a clue as to where she was, but then her eyes widened as she looked at Chopper and asked, "Is there a place called Drum Island here?"

"Yes! It's a winter island in Paradise!" Chopper answered excitedly.

"That's where Dr. Hiluluk said he was from. He sent me here because of what I told him when I asked for help," she said as she looked at Loke with a painful expression.

"So he's alive, but in another world?!" Chopper asked with hope in his voice.

Lucy smiled at him faintly and nodded her head before she said, "Well, he gave me the pill that sent me here."

"Pill?" the tattooed man asked.

"I took it before I went to sleep. He said it would help," Lucy said as she looked into the man's intense grey eyes.

Then Chopper stopped the myriad of questions from the crew and looked at Lucy and said, "Lucy, would you like to come with me to the infirmary? You've been through a lot and your body might be in shock. Your friend can come too."

Lucy watched as Chopper pointed to Loke. She just nodded her head absently and followed the little reindeer towards the infirmary, but she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

After the girl named Lucy left with Chopper, the Straw Hat crew went into their usual panic mode. Law just sighed as Nami, Usopp, Momo, Brook, and Kin'emon freaked out.

"What if she kills us in our sleep?! She can summon people out of thin air!" Usopp yelled.

"She's a witch with magic! I say we burn her!" Kin'emon yelled.

"Her panties were even prettier than Nami's," Brook said in a flustered tone.

"Luffy, we don't know who she is and she's not from here. We don't know if we can trust her," Nami stated after she yelled at Kin'emon for a ridiculous idea and punched Brook for being a pervert.

"Nah, she's a good person! We can trust her," Luffy grinned at his friends.

"How can you be sure?" Nami asked in exasperation, but not surprised by Luffy's response.

"Because, she said she asked Chopper's dad for help, so she probably needs our help if he sent her to Chopper," Luffy said as a matter of fact-like, "So she's our friend."

"I like her. She kicked the hell out of that shitty cook," Zoro nodded towards Sanji who was still recovering from blood loss.

Law rolled his eyes at the naivety of the Straw Hat Pirates. True the girl did not pose to be a threat of any kind, but that didn't automatically make her a friend. Either way, he wanted to meet up with his own crew then take down Kaido. He needed to be on his own again and not be suffocated by all of these constantly optimistic people.

Robin looked at Law and asked, "How did you know that she was not from our world?"

"I've seen a lot of things. Plus I could tell what she used wasn't a Devil Fruit, it was magic," Law answered flatly.

"Sanji! Tomorrow let's have a big breakfast with lots of meat to welcome Lucy!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he started to drool at the thought of meat. "This is so neat, because I was just pretending to be a Lucy!"

Law just sighed and decided he should get some sleep while the Straw Hats all made their requests to Sanji and excitedly talked about the new girl aboard the ship.

* * *

Chopper showed Lucy were she could lay down and he pulled out his own little chair to sit in front of her. Loke closed the door behind them, but kept his eyes focused on Lucy because she looked terrified, even if this Chopper-fellow was being very sweet and didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

The Doctor of the Straw Hats then asked, "Lucy, I know you are probably trying to process a lot right now, but I was wondering if you could tell me why you sought out my father for medical treatment. Are you sick? I have plenty of medicine and could help."

Lucy felt like she was struggling to swallow down her nerves when Chopper added, "No one else will know unless you want them to. Doctor/Patient confidentiality!"

Lucy looked at Loke who looked rather distressed as well. She felt guilty because she hadn't told him what had been bothering her, but now it was her fault that they weren't in Earthland. She looked down at the soft blanket that Robin had given her and said to Chopper, "Where I'm from, there was recently a battle fought against demons. The demons wanted to wipe out humans and those of us that possess magic…like me."

Chopper's gaze became serious when Lucy continued, "We won, but not without costs. I travelled to the place where I ran into your father in hopes at starting a new life. Before I met him, I was in a place called a guild. We were like a big family, or team, and most everyone went their separate ways after the battle because everyone had lost so much. I've had trouble sleeping and was hoping he could give me something."

"And this is when he gave you the pill that brought you here?" Chopper asked.

Lucy nodded her head before Chopper looked at Loke. Chopper could tell Lucy was holding something back, but maybe she wasn't ready to talk since she had just been through a lot. He hopped off his chair and dug out some syrup out of a cabinet before he said, "I can give you a sleep aid tonight if you want."

Then he poured the contents into a small cup and handed it to her. He put his little hoof on her arm and added, "I know you are probably scared, but our captain is a good man. We will help you and you are safe here."

Lucy couldn't help as tears started to fall down her eyes and Loke took a seat next to her and put his arm around her. Chopper made up a little pallet on the floor for himself and then began to tell Lucy and Loke all about the Straw Hat Pirates, which made Lucy gasp when she realized she was on a pirate ship, and their brave Captain, Monkey D. Luffy and his quest to find the One Piece and become the Pirate King.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that Chopper was still sleeping and snoring on the ground next to her. Loke had went back in the night and he had reported to her that they were all still in the Celestial Realm, which she thought was odd. But she was happy that her spirits weren't cut off from their home, because she had made a rash decision and was now in a different world. However, her spirits didn't seem to mind and understood Lucy's pain. Besides, it wasn't like Lucy knew she would be sent to another world.

There was a light knock on the door and then Chopper shot up. The orange haired woman peaked her head in the door and asked, "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Of course Nami," Chopper said with a yawn.

Nami walked over to Lucy and said with a smile, "Lucy, we weren't properly introduced last night, but my name is Nami and I am the ship's navigator."

"It's nice to meet you," Lucy replied with a warm smile. Lucy couldn't help but notice that Nami had great style.

Nami turned to Chopper and said, "I was coming to tell you that Sanji-kun is making a big breakfast in Lucy's honor. Plus I wanted to see if Lucy needed to borrow some clothes."

"You guys don't have to do that for me!" Lucy tried to argue.

Nami just waved her hand and said, "It's no bother. Sanji-kun is the best cook and Luffy always looks for an excuse to have a huge banquet so it would have happened eventually."

"Which one is Sanji?" Lucy asked curiously as she remembered everyone's faces from last night. She really wanted to know the name of the sexy tattooed man with the voice like butter.

"Sanji is the man you kicked last night," Chopper laughed.

"Kyyyyaaa! Why would he cook for me?! He probably hates me!" Lucy cried and then wondered since he was a pirate if he would try and poison her.

Nami and Chopper both laughed and Nami replied, "Please, I've beaten Sanji-kun up loads of times. I think he's a little masochist when it comes to women. He's already in love with you."

"L-love," Lucy stuttered out.

"You will see for yourself," Nami grinned, "But do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"

"Oh no that's ok," Lucy replied as she reached for her keys and summoned out Virgo.

"AHHHHH! THAT'S SO COOL!" Chopper yelled in excitement with stars in his eyes.

"You have your own maid?!" Nami asked in shock and envy.

"Nami, Chopper, this is Virgo. She is one of my Celestial Spirit friends like Loke," Lucy said as she introduced Virgo.

"Hime-sama, here are some new clothes befitting your new pirate lifestyle," Virgo said in her monotone voice after she shook hands with Nami and Chopper.

"She brings you beautiful clothes!" Nami gushed as Lucy held up a cute top that was a white halter, but had a black corset that was attached to it. Along with the top came separate matching arm sleeves and a red skirt with thigh high boots.

"Punishment?" Virgo asked with a smile, making Nami and Chopper jump in shock that Lucy would beat the woman for bringing her clothes.

"No punishment Virgo! Don't say things like that just yet! Or else they might actually think I hurt you!" Lucy laughed out.

Nami and Chopper sighed in relief and then Chopper excused himself so Lucy could get dressed. When the Straw Hat's doctor left, Nami said, "After breakfast, I'll show you around the ship. You are new and this world is pretty dangerous if you don't know anything about it, so please stay with us. Besides it will be nice to have another girl on the crew."

Lucy smiled thankfully at Nami as she put her new outfit on and tied her key belt around her waist. Then Virgo said, "Hime-sama, being a pirate sounds fun."

"It is!" Nami added in, "We go to lots of cool places and meet lots of new people."

"Well, it's not like I really know where to go anyways. Plus, Dr. Hiluluk sent me to Chopper for a reason," Lucy said honestly. She still felt nervous at the thought of being in a new world all alone, but this is kind of what she asked for. She wanted to be somewhere new, where no one knew who she was, and she certainly got that.

Then Lucy nodded her head at Nami and said, "Sounds fun."

Virgo smiled then bowed before she went to the Celestial Realm. Nami began to lead Lucy to where they were all meeting for breakfast. Then Nami said, "I would ask you a lot f questions about your magic, but Robin thought it best that you tell us all at breakfast that way you don't have to repeat yourself constantly."

"That sounds like a good plan," Lucy agreed.

"We have people here that have powers too, but yours is very different," Nami added in.

"The Devil Fruit users?" Lucy asked uncertain that she remembered the name right from Chopper telling her about some of it last night and Nami asking her what kind of user she was.

Nami nodded her head and said, "Yes, right now we have seven on our ship. Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Kin'emon, Momo, and Tra-guy."

"Tra-guy?" Lucy asked uncertain as to why his name seemed different than everyone else's.

"Trafalgar Law, he's not a Straw Hat. We are just in an alliance with his group of Pirates, he's the captain of his own crew called the Heart Pirates. He is the tall guy with the tattoos," Nami informed Lucy.

Lucy smiled a little because now she at least knew his name. If everyone was as nice as Chopper and Nami though, Lucy couldn't wait to meet everyone else.

The girls entered the cabin then Lucy heard, "NAMI-SWAN! LUCY-CHAN!

Lucy's eyes opened wide when the blonde haired man jumped towards them with his arms out in excitement. Nami stopped the man from hugging them and said, "Sanji-kun, don't startle Lucy."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji agreed with hearts in his eyes.

"Lucy! Come sit by me!" Chopper called over.

There was so much going on that Lucy hardly knew where to look. Then she saw Chopper waving her over and her eyes widened a little when she saw that Chopper was motioning for her to come sit between him and Law. However, Lucy just smiled at the little reindeer and sat down next to him and by Law, much to Sanji's sadness.

Chopper smiled at her and then said, "Everyone be quiet so I can introduce Lucy to everyone!"

The room got quiet and then Chopper first pointed to the young man who was at the end of the table wearing the straw hat. Chopper cleared his throat and said, "This is Monkey D. Luffy! He's our captain that I told you about."

Luffy smiled at her cheekily and laughed, "I'm going to be King of the Pirates! Can you show us your cool magic?!"

Nami punched Luffy on the head and said, "Baka! Wait until Chopper is finished."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Nami and Luffy reminded her a lot of her and Natsu. Chopper then continued, "As you know this is Nami!"

Then Chopper pointed to the man with green hair and said, "This is Roronoa Zoro, but we call him Zoro! He's so cool, because he's a swordsman and was known as Pirate Hunter."

The green haired man just smiled at her before he took a swig out of a bottle. Cana would like him. Then Chopper said, "This is Kin'emon and Momo. Kin'emon is a samurai and they aren't Straw Hat pirates but they are our friends."

The samurai bowed his head to her and Momo blushed. The next people he introduced was Usopp, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Sanji. Each were polite and funny in their own way. Lucy knew she'd have to watch out for Sanji, he was as bad as Loke except she wouldn't be able to force a gate closed on him.

Finally Chopper pointed to the tall, mysterious man next to her and said, "And this is Trafalgar D. Water Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates."

Law's grey eyes met hers and he just nodded his head. She supposed he was the strong silent type. Then Luffy shouted, "Magic Time!"

Chopper and Nami shook their heads and Lucy felt nervous with the attention suddenly on her. She swallowed hard before she said, "Well, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am from a world called Earthland where I live in a city called Magnolia. In my world we have mages, not Devil Fruit users. You can be born a mage or you can obtain magical instruments to use magic."

Lucy saw that everyone was listening to her very carefully, so she quickly continued, "Many mages belong to organizations called Guilds. I suppose you could say we are like a crew. We have a Master of the Guild and we follow him. My guild's name is called Fairy Tail. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage, which means that I can summon Celestial beings from their world to help me. They are my dear friends and you guys met Loke last night, he's the Zodiac Leader, also known as Leo the Lion."

"Can we meet all of them?!" Luffy and Usopp yelled out in excitement simultaneously.

"I have contracts with them, which means I can only call them out at certain times on certain days; however, I am sure that they will make an exception today," Lucy smiled at Luffy who began to cheer wildly.

Lucy summoned out all of her spirits, two at a time, to introduce to everyone. She laughed as Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky ooed and awed. She realized she would have to watch it though, Taurus and Sanji got along a little too well and Sanji nearly fainted when Aries and Virgo came out. However, Scorpio seemed to hit it off well with Zoro and Pyxis did with Nami. Sagittarius and Usopp became quick friends when they had a contest to see who could knock an apple off of Franky's head. Momo held onto Plue while Lyra and Brook discussed music for a bit and then played everyone a tune.

While everyone else was enjoying the commotion, Horologium came over to her and said, "Lucy-sama, right before you were sent here I felt the change around you so I grabbed your letters for you; however, Aquarius's broken key is missing."

Lucy's eyes fell on the box that contained the letters to her Mama, but then asked in confusion, "But I kept the key in the box."

"Yes, Crux is looking into it as we speak," Horologium reported sadly.

"Thank you Horologium. You have no idea what this means to me," Lucy said quietly as she took the box from her dear friend.

"Of course, Lucy-sama," Horologium said as Lucy gave him a kiss on his clock cheek before he returned to the Celestial World.

Lucy held the box in her lap and everyone else was still distracted when Law asked her, "Was Aquarius one of your spirits too?"

"Y-yes," Lucy stammered out nervously.

"The Water Bearer?" Law asked with a lift to his eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked in shock.

"A long time ago, I came across a book about Celestial beings and I remembered a lot of the names for some odd reason. Aquarius especially stuck with me since it said that she could control water," Law admitted to her as he ate a rice ball.

"Do you remember the name of this book?" Lucy asked curiously. It wasn't too unbelievable to believe that a book from her world might have found its way here, especially since she had been to a parallel world where she had a doppelgänger.

"Sorry, I don't," Law said dryly.

Lucy smiled at the serious man faintly. It was worth a shot to ask anyways. However, she liked that he didn't pry as to why she didn't have the key anymore. Everything had its own time and today was enjoying the moment at a fresh start and making new friends.


	3. Sink or Swim

The breakfast was big and delicious. Lucy had no idea that pirates ate so well. Sanji's pastries were the best ones Lucy had ever tasted, much to Sanji's happiness.

Once they were done eating Robin asked, "Lucy, can magicians swim in your world?"

Lucy let out a nervous laugh and replied, "U-um, yes..."

She wasn't really sure about the sudden change in conversation until Luffy yelled, "That's not fair!"

Lucy blinked in confusion at the conversation when Chopper looked at Robin and said, "But she is in a different world, so we better check to be safe."

Robin nodded her head in agreement before Sanji yelled, "I'll go with Lucy-chan to see if she can swim!"

The Straw Hat crew were talking excitedly amongst themselves about where they could go to test safely. Lucy looked at Law who was leaning back, not saying anything. She leaned over to him and asked, "Why is it important if I can swim or not?"

Law looked at her with his intense grey eyes and replied, "Devil Fruit users lose their ability to swim once they gain their Devil Fruit powers."

"So you can't swim?" Lucy asked him because she remembered that Nami said that he was a user.

"Correct," Law stated.

"Are all fruits the same?" Lucy asked because the Straw Hats were still distracted and she and Law were kind of their own thing on the ship.

"They are different, but if a person with Devil Fruit abilities dies then the fruit can appear again for another person," Law told her, not really minding the conversation with the curious girl. She seemed to be a quick thinker.

"What's your ability then?" Lucy asked, because she wanted to see if it was like magic.

Law saw that everyone was still distracted so he answered, "I ate the Ope Ope no Mi. It's an operation fruit."

"So are you a doctor?" Lucy asked as she looked at his tattooed hands.

"Yes," Law answered flatly.

"Do you scare your patients then?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"I beg your pardon," Law replied in confusion.

Lucy pointed at his tattoos. Law realized that he hadn't had a simple conversation with someone in a long time as the Straw Hats created a ruckus around the two. Robin had tried to speak to him after Dressrosa, but he had brushed her off. He didn't want friends, he just needed their help to take down Doflamingo and now Kaido. However, the blonde next to him seemed different. She didn't know who he was or what he had done. She didn't even seem scared of him like a lot of people did. He wasn't the Surgeon of Death to her and he found her to be interesting.

"I suppose so," Law finally answered her question.

Lucy smiled at him then asked, "Could you show me something that you can do, so that I can understand it better?"

"You've already seen one version of it," Law stated.

Lucy looked confused before Law continued, "It's how you ended up on the boat safely. I created my sphere and used something called Shambles. It switched you and an object."

"What kind of object?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"A ham bone that Straw Hat-ya had just finished," Law admitted.

Lucy was impressed, but she hoped that she could see it for herself someday. However, Lucy's thoughts went a little darker, because what Law was describing sounded similar to Minerva's magic. Lucy had heard that Minerva rejoined Sabertooth and she hoped that the woman would use her magic for good now. Things just suddenly felt so different, because she knew she wouldn't see anyone from Fairy Tail in this world and that made her chest hurt.

Lucy's thoughts went back to the present when she said, "Well thanks for saving me."

Law just nodded and had watched as Lucy's thoughts had went elsewhere for a minute. He supposed it was normal, because she had been sucked from her world and put here. He was curious though as to why she had been sent here in the first place. He remembered that she had told Tony-ya that she had asked Dr. Hiluluk for help. What did she need help from?

Suddenly Lucy was thrown into Law's lap, much to their surprise, because Luffy had knocked her over when he yelled, "Lucy! Let's see if you can swim!"

Lucy's face turned red by her new position and apologized to Law. Normally he would already be put out by the Straw Hat's antics, but he just said it was fine then helped them both up.

Nami came up and said, "Lucy, I'll show you were you will sleep and we will get you a swimsuit. Or will Virgo bring you one?!"

Law watched as Nami dragged Lucy off. The blonde looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled apologetically before she left. He had to be careful. In the past he would have been a lot more carefree about having a conversation with a beautiful woman, but this was the New World. He had to keep his guard up, so he would try to stay away from Lucy as best as he could because she was too easy to talk to. Law just followed the male crew out so that they could try their experiment with Lucy.

* * *

Lucy changed into the teal bikini that Virgo had brought her, while Robin and Nami sat on the bed in their room.

"See Robin! Isn't that amazing?!" Nami beamed at Virgo.

"Mmm, that is quite lovely," Robin agreed much to Virgo's delight before the Maid Spirit returned to her world, after she had brought several things for Lucy to live comfortably with the Straw Hat pirates.

Robin helped Lucy tie the top strings of her bikini when Nami said, "So Lucy, I saw that you were talking to Tra-guy."

Lucy blinked a few times and remembered that that's what the Straw Hat crew called Law. She just smiled at her new friend and said, "Yeah, he's really nice to talk to."

Robin and Nami looked at each other in shock. Law didn't usually talk unless it was to plan their next strategy. Then before Nami could ask what Lucy and Law talked about, Chopper knocked on the door and asked, "Is Lucy ready?"

The girls all went back out and met the men on the deck. Luffy was bouncing around in excitement and Lucy looked at Law who staring out at the sea with a serious expression.

"Where's Sanji-kun?" Nami asked because Sanji had volunteered to help Lucy.

Usopp and Zoro pointed to the pool of blood behind them, because Sanji had passed out from the sight of Lucy in a bikini. Zoro had put on pants and was putting water goggles on his head when he said, "I'm going with her."

"That's probably for the best," Robin smiled as Nami shook her head at the unconscious Sanji.

Lucy walked up and let Zoro help her up on the side of the ship. She couldn't help but notice all the scars on his body, but despite the imperfections it was clear that Zoro was sexy as hell and the scars made him all the more so.

Chopper walked up and said, "Don't worry Lucy, this water area is fairly calm. Besides Zoro will be right there."

Lucy smiled at Chopper and said, "Thanks Chopper, you are sweet and have been so kind."

She watched as Chopper's face turned bright red from blush and he started clapping his hooves together and said nervously, "Baka, I'm not happy at all that you think I'm sweet."

"He seems happy," Usopp and Luffy stated in unison.

Franky then draped a roped ladder over the ship for Zoro and Lucy. Zoro climbed down first, followed by Lucy. Just before Lucy went lower, she saw Law watching her intently. She had never felt so self-conscious in a bikini before until she saw his grey eyes look over her form. She gulped and quickly followed Zoro down.

Lucy looked down and asked Zoro, "Why didn't we just jump off the side of the ship?"

Zoro barked out a laugh and said, "Because eyebrows was afraid you'd hurt yourself."

"You mean Sanji?" Lucy asked because Sanji was the only one she knew that had strange enough eyebrows to comment on.

"Yep," Zoro replied as he jumped down into the water.

Lucy smiled at him and said, "I've fallen from much higher and survived so I think this will be fine." Then Lucy let out a laugh and let go of the rope and jumped down into the water next to him.

The sea felt a little cold, but her body quickly adjusted as she popped her head back up out of the water and smiled at Zoro. "Seems I can swim just fine," Lucy stated.

Zoro chuckled and replied, "I like you. You're going to push all of that shitty cook's buttons."

Lucy and Zoro waded in the water and Zoro looked up and gave the crew a thumbs up. Lucy just laughed when she saw Luffy's head resting on the side of the ship with his face in a pout before he whined, "I wish I could still swim."

Law watched the interaction that Lucy had had with Zoro. He felt a burning in his body when he had watched Zoro help Lucy up onto the side of the ship, then watched as they laughed and smiled together in the water. The fact that Lucy could swim still was amazing and if she did have Aquarius's key then Lucy could easily become one of the most powerful pirates in the world. A pirate that had the ability to control the seas themselves. Lucy became more and more interesting by the second.

Zoro and Lucy were about to swim over to the ladder when Lucy felt something brush against her leg. She looked at Zoro and asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Zoro asked, his defenses immediately raising.

Then before Lucy could explain, she felt something grab onto her ankle and she screamed, "Zoro!" before she was pulled under the water.

"Shit!" Zoro yelled as he dove under the water and drew out one of his swords.

"You shitty marimo! You better save Lucy-chan!" Sanji yelled, now recovered from the blood loss, before he dove into the water after them.

"He's so noble," Usopp cried at Sanji's bravery.

"It's a sea monster!" Kin'emon yelled.

Chopper and Brook ran around the deck screaming as the rest leaned over the edge to wait. Luffy grabbed his hat in frustration and Law understood the feeling; they were completely useless to help.

* * *

Lucy felt herself being dragged deeper into the sea. She opened her eyes and saw a giant one eyed squid pulling her deeper and deeper. She wished she had Aquarius as she tried to free her ankle. When the grip wouldn't loosen, Lucy grabbed Cancer's key.

It began to glow in her hand and flashes of the Spirit King filled her mind when he granted her Aquarius's power. She felt her magic flow around her as Cancer's key shone brighter and brighter and she put the key to her chest and watched as she requipped into a fighting outfit with two short swords in her hands that resembled Cancer's scissors.

She heard Cancer's voice in her mind say, "Let my magic guide you, Ebi."

Lucy grinned at the squid then slashed at the tentacle that held onto her. She watched the squid convulse as its blood mingled with the water. She tried to use the chance to swim away but then felt two more tentacles wrap around both of her arms, keeping her from using her swords.

Lucy didn't have enough air in her lungs to keep this up when she stared to choke on the sea water. Then suddenly she felt the tentacles release and opened her eyes to see Zoro cutting away the squid's tentacles, just as Sanji kicked another one away from her.

Sanji grabbed a hold of her waist just as Cancer's magic faded away and she went back into her normal swimsuit. Sanji, grabbed Cancer's key along with the rest of them before they slipped away. Lucy leaned against Sanji as her eyes started to close. She tried to stay alert; however, she had swallowed too much water and was choking, but she could feel that Sanji was swimming as fast as possible to get her to the surface before her eyes shut completely.


	4. Newest Member of the Straw Hats

Law was growing more and more anxious by the second. He barely knew this girl. She meant nothing to him, so why did he care so much if she lived or died? Then Law's eyes widened in shock when Sanji made it to the surface and shook Lucy, but Law noticed that she was unconscious.

"Hang on, Lucy-chan," Sanji said in an intense voice and called up to Luffy to help.

Luffy immediately stretched his arms down and grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and pulled her onto the deck.

"Hurry! We have to get the sea water out of her lungs!" Chopper yelled. Robin quickly assisted Chopper and listened to the little doctor's instructions.

Law looked at Lucy and saw a blackened bruise on her ankle and on both of her arms. "Blackleg-ya, what happened?" Law demanded to know now that Sanji was on the deck and Zoro had just reached the surface.

Sanji lit a cigarette just as Lucy began to vomit up the water in her lungs. Law watched as Chopper told Lucy she was safe before Sanji replied, "A giant squid had her."

"She put up one hell of a fight though," Zoro added in, "She had cut a tentacle off just before we got there."

"How?" Nami asked because Lucy didn't have any weapons on her.

"Her keys," Sanji replied, "She looked like a swordsman when we got there."

Lucy finally managed to sit up but kept coughing out the salty water. Her throat and eyes burned from the sea water.

"How do you feel?" Chopper asked her in a worried tone.

"Great," Lucy laughed out in a raspy voice before she started coughing again. Then she looked at Zoro and Sanji and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"ANY TIME LUCY-CHAN!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes before he handed Lucy her keys, which received an ever bigger thank you that Sanji almost fainted from.

Zoro just nodded with a slight smile as he wrung out his bandana.

"Zoro, Sanji, let me check your lungs just to be safe," Chopper said as he walked towards them with his stethoscope, "Law can you take Lucy to the infirmary? I need to check on her bruises."

Nami looked at Law suspiciously when he came over to pick Lucy up. "I can do it Chopper!" Nami tried to say.

"When did you become a doctor, Nami-ya?" Law asked grimly.

The feisty orange haired woman was about to say something else when Lucy coughed and said, "I'm ok, Nami."

Nami just nodded and watched as Law carried Lucy away. Then Robin whispered to Nami, "You ok?"

"It's just...Law is a pirate," Nami replied with a strained voice.

"Like us," Robin laughed.

Nami couldn't help but smile because maybe she was being dumb, before she added, "Yes, but Law seems like the type that only uses people if they can help him in some way. She has abilities and can swim, plus Zoro said she put up a fight. Zoro hardly praises anyone."

Robin understood where Nami was coming from; however, she added, "Law-kun hasn't betrayed us yet. We should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Nami wasn't entirely convinced, but nodded her head in understanding, just as Luffy pulled up one of the squid's tentacles that was floating on the surface and asked Sanji to cook it for him.

* * *

Lucy tried to stifle her coughing while Law carried her in his arms. He smelled so good, a mixture of sea and sandalwood. When they made it to the infirmary, Law gently laid her on the bed.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet," Lucy coughed out when she saw that his black shirt was soaked.

"I'm a pirate, I'm used to it," Law replied as he looked at Chopper's ointments. They needed to clean the bruises because the squid had sunk in deep and broke the skin.

"Right, sorry," Lucy continued to cough.

"Try not to talk," Law said in his deep voice as he grabbed some ointment, bandages, and tongs.

Lucy kept coughing here and there as Law gently cleaned and dressed her wounds. She smiled to herself though because it seemed she still had a knack for finding danger in this world too.

Law wanted to know how Lucy could transform into a swordsman with her keys, but he didn't want to ask because she'd probably start coughing worse. She was a complete mystery to him; that just made him want to know more. She appeared so innocent with her big brown eyes and sweet smile, but if she could transform into a swordsman, hack of a tentacle, and not seem fazed by it at all then she must have a lot of battle experience. A fighter would be one of the last things he thought she would be, especially with outfits he had seen her in so far.

When Law moved his hands down to attend to the bruising around her ankle, Lucy tried not to shudder when his strong hands gently caressed her leg. Even though his hands were in rubber gloves, Lucy's heart fluttered when he put her foot on his thigh so that he could get closer to her wound. Why was she so nervous?

The feeling only got more intense when Law gently put her leg back down and rolled his chair back and threw his gloves away in the trash bin before he grabbed an extra stethoscope. He rolled back closer to her with his legs straddling hers and said, "Now that your coughing has lessened, let me check your chest."

"W-what?" Lucy stammered out with blush covering her face.

"So I can check for water in your lungs," Law replied dryly.

"O-oh yeah, that's fine," Lucy answered like an idiot. Her mind had went to pervert town too fast, but then her mind got more flustered when Law touched her. He had put the cool stethoscope right over her heart and his other hand snaked around to touch the bare skin of her shoulder blade. Even though she was still in her bikini, she felt completely naked under his gaze.

"Take a deep breath in," Law told her.

The task was easier said than done. Lucy knew that Law would be able to hear her erratic heartbeat as she tried to breathe in and out. Lucy only coughed a little from the task. However, when Law drug the stethoscope over her cleavage to listen to the other side Lucy wanted to moan from the sensation. She tried to look anywhere but his face as she bit her lower lip, because she shouldn't be getting turned on by a doctor checkup—yet she was. She didn't know why, but he was so intriguing. Maybe it was because she had never met anyone like him before, plus he was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

Once Law had finished, Chopper came into the room with a cup of tea for Lucy's throat. "Law, you already bandaged Lucy up for me!" Chopper smiled at him.

Lucy looked at Law who briefly glanced at her, before he removed the stethoscope from her flushed skin and rolled the chair back. She felt a rush of butterflies when his grey eyes met hers before he replied to Chopper, "She's fine for now but the bandages will need to be cleaned and redressed tonight."

Chopper examined one of Lucy's bandaged arms and said, "Lucy, after you drink your tea you are free to go!" Then the little reindeer turned to Law and added, "Thanks for helping, it is so nice having another doctor on board. Also, Nami and Franky want to speak with you about which direction we need to head to meet up with your crew."

Law just nodded his head and looked at Lucy one last time before he left the infirmary. Then Chopper looked at her excitedly and asked, "Isn't being a pirate fun?!"

* * *

Law closed the door behind him and saw Nami standing and waiting for him. He had spent enough time around the Straw Hat crew to know when Nami was angry and when she was not, although he had no idea as to why she'd be angry with him.

The Captain of the Hearts pirates pulled out his vivre card to help locate Bepo. "Tell Cyborg-ya to head east."

Nami narrowed her eyes at him more before she replied, "So, what do you think of Lucy?"

Law didn't say anything as he walked by the orange haired woman. He ignored her question when he said, "We need to head towards Orchid Island."

Franky had overheard the last bit when he said, "Orchid Island it is! Which direction?"

"East," Law replied.

"Super!" Franky said.

Chopper came out of the infirmary so that Lucy could change. The little doctor didn't notice the growing tension between Nami and Law when he asked, "Law, tonight I have to be on guard with Usopp. Could you redress Lucy's bandages before she goes to sleep?"

Law smirked just a little at an even angrier Nami and replied, "Sure."

"Thank you!" Chopper said happily as he went to watch Sanji cook the giant squid leg.

Law then walked away from Nami, ending her interrogation just as Lucy walked out of the infirmary. Robin had watched the interaction between Nami and Law and just laughed at both of their stubbornness.

Robin walked up to the two girls and said, "Perhaps we should give Lucy a tour of the Thousand Sunny, since she will be with us now."

Nami smiled at her friend and grabbed Lucy's hand before she yelled, "Let's go!"

* * *

Lucy was amazed by the ship, especially with the comfortable library. They were so many books and Robin recommended which ones Lucy should start with so she could learn more about their world. Lucy really liked Robin and Nami; they were both smart, but had very different personalities.

Just as Lucy decided on her first book, Nami asked, "So what did you and Tra-guy talk about at breakfast."

Lucy blinked a few times, not realizing that it was interrogation, when she replied, "He said he read a book a long time ago about Celestial Magic and he told me about his Devil Fruit abilities."

Robin smiled at Nami in an _'I told you so'_ expression.

"So he told you about how he can hack people up? Switch them into other bodies? And that his nickname is the Surgeon of Death!" Nami blabbed out.

"He didn't delve into that many details," Lucy sweatdropped. Then Lucy added with a smile, "My friends and I were once put into each other's bodies from a spell. Plus one of my best friend's named Erza likes to hack people up too—in her own way."

Nami just sighed as Robin giggled. The orange haired woman just watched as Lucy and Robin talked about Lucy's real home. Nami wasn't blind, it was easy to see that Lucy had a good heart and that she didn't judge people. It was so nice having another girl on the ship and Nami decided that she would back off on the Law investigation, but she still felt honor bound to keep an eye out...just in case.

* * *

The girls had had a blast hanging out and getting to know each other. Of course Sanji was more than happy to serve the girls a decedent lunch. Plus, Cancer was more than happy to pamper the girls and do Robin's and Nami's hair for the first time. Nami was growing to love Lucy more and more by the second.

It was finally nighttime and Lucy was leaning against the ship and looking up at the stars. She felt a little homesick, but then when she thought about home she remembered that home no longer existed.

Then Lucy saw Chopper run up to her and said excitedly, "Lucy! Come on! Luffy has a surprise for you!

She watched as Sanji and the others brought out a feast along with enough alcohol to even give Cana a challenge. Once again Lucy found herself sitting in-between Law and Chopper on the large picnic blanket that Robin and Brook had put out.

"All right!" Luffy yelled, "Let's celebrate our newest crew member, Lucy!"

Lucy looked at Luffy and the rest of the crew who all seemed pleased with the idea. Chopper put his hoof on her thigh and said lowly so that only Lucy would hear, "Let us help you find what you came here for."

However, Law had overheard what the small doctor had said. He didn't like the idea of Lucy joining the Straw Hats, but he was still curious as to why she was here. What did she need help finding?

Then Lucy looked at Luffy and said, "Aye sir!"

Luffy laughed excitedly before he shoved two hams in his mouth. The other devil fruit users demonstrated their abilities for Lucy and Momo got a little frightened when Lucy talked about her best friend, Natsu—the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, Lucy tried to hide the pain in her eyes when she thought about how Natsu didn't even have the guts to tell her goodbye to her face. Either way…it didn't matter anymore.

Nami and Lucy decided to do some shots together and turn it into a game, which Zoro and Kin'emon agreed to join. Everyone played games, made jokes, Brook sang to them, and they ate tons of food. The Straw Hat crew didn't make Lucy feel so alone anymore. However, Law seemed to hang back and drink and eat in peace. He was more entertained by watching Lucy and studying her, he wanted to know so many things about her.

* * *

It was late and many of the crew members had passed out on the deck. Lucy was about to pass out herself when Law said to her, "Lucy, I need to redress your bandages."

Luckily no one but Law heard Lucy drunkenly say, "You can undress me any time, Law."

Law stopped dead in his tracks and saw Lucy's reddened cheeks. Clearly Nami had gotten Lucy way too drunk. Law just led her to Chopper's sick bay.

When he closed the door behind him, he said, "Go ahead and have a seat."

Luckily Lucy listened to him and he grabbed the gloves and ointment. It was difficult to redress the wounds, because she squirmed nearly the whole time and kept asking him what he was doing. He was surprised because he didn't even find himself annoyed, it was more humorous to him than anything.

After Law had cleaned and redressed the wound, he threw away his gloves and was just about to say they were finished when Lucy purred out, "Law, I think you should check my lungs again."

Lucy gave a fake cough and Law just smirked before he obliged and grabbed the stethoscope. He turned back to her and wanted to groan when he saw that she was biting her lip. She was one of the most attractive women he had ever met.

Then he asked in a husky voice as he pressed the cold stethoscope to her flushed chest, "Are you having trouble breathing?"

Their eyes met and Lucy breathily admitted, "Every time you look at me."

Law was no gentleman, he was a pirate. He took what he wanted; however, he was not on his ship he was on Staw Hat-ya's ship. If Lucy were on his and said that to him then he would've taken her to his quarters and fucked her brains out and not let her leave his bed for a week.

As he was lost in his own thoughts, Lucy had grabbed his hand and was tracing his tattoos with her small fingers. He watched her, completely mesmerized by her actions as she traced along the letters DEATH. She wasn't frightened by him at all or intimidated.

His eyes widened when Lucy slowly licked the tattoos on his hand. A hundred different scenarios ran through his mind about where he could take Lucy and relieve some of his frustration, but damn Nami-ya she'd find out somehow.

"Fuck," was all Law could say when Lucy stuck his finger in her mouth and began to suck on it.

She playfully smiled at him before she removed his finger and said, "I guess you don't scare _all_ of your patients after all."

Law felt his more carefree side start to surface again because of the bubbly, sexy blonde seducing him—plus the alcohol in his system didn't hurt. He looked into her hooded eyes that were filled with lust when he grabbed the back of her neck and replied, "Clearly not all of them." Then he crashed his lips down onto hers.

Lucy moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck and she straddled him in his chair, knocking it back against Chopper's desk and making several pens and stacks of paper fall to the floor. Law's hands immediately slid under her skirt to feel her lace covered ass. Lucy had been in his life a mere 24 hours and already she had lowered his defenses too much, but she tasted and smelled so good. Her lithe body felt amazing pressed up against his and he smirked at how she squirmed and shuttered wherever his hands went on her body. He trailed his kisses down her neck and towards the most amazing cleavage he had ever seen, which was saying something since he had been with the Straw Hats for so long.

But then he froze when Lucy giggled out, "That was the most amazing first kiss ever."

He leaned up to look into her innocent eyes and saw himself for what he thought he was...pirate scum. He held her shoulders and said, "We should slow down."

Lucy looked like she was about to cry, clearly she was a sensitive drunk, which made him feel like shit all the more. He couldn't taint this girl's innocence. He already had enough blood on his hands.

He asked her, still slightly stunned by the admittance, "That was your first kiss?"

She gave him one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen on a person and replied, "Yep!"

"So I take that means you are a..." Law trailed off. He can't even remember the last time he'd been with a...

"Virgin?" Lucy finished.

"Yeah," Law said.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

For fucks sake. She was in a pirate world, where virgins were almost as rare as the One Piece itself. He wasn't even entirely sure if he had ever been with a virgin.

"You taste soooo yummy," Lucy purred against his skin before her tongue slid up his neck slowly. His hat had fallen to the floor a while ago and Lucy's fingers ran through his soft, messy black hair.

Everything she did felt amazing, but why was he hesitating? He wanted her and she clearly wanted him. He froze when he heard Luffy yell something drunkenly outside then it got quiet, probably because the Captain must have passed out again. Then it dawned on him, damn those Straw Hat pirates for making him have a conscience. He was about to meet up with his crew again soon and Lucy would stay with the Straw Hats—and somewhere in his mind that bothered him too that she wouldn't be with him.

Just when he was about to tell Lucy that they shouldn't do anything tonight, he looked down and realized that she was passed out on his chest. She was still straddling him and his hands were still on her ass when he sighed and leaned his head back. All the Captain of the Hearts Pirates could think was, _'What the hell is this girl doing to me?'_


	5. Surprise Attack

Lucy woke up with her head pounding. She felt disoriented and nearly panicked when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Then her memory flooded her with the events from Tartaros and ending up in a Pirate World.

She quickly realized that she was alone in Chopper's infirmary and couldn't help it when tears started to run down her face. She missed her guild, she missed her apartment, she missed her team, and she missed Natsu. He and Happy were her family and now they were gone; just like her parents and just like Aquarius.

Lucy's heart jumped when the infirmary door opened and Law walked in. She tried to wipe away her tears quickly and then her eyes widened from the memory of straddling him and making out. She wanted to face palm herself because Cana must have rubbed off on her too much.

She couldn't look at Law when he said, "Lucy, I need to check on your wounds."

Lucy just nodded as Law took a seat in Chopper's chair and scooted forward. She shuddered when his hands touched her hot skin, the same hands that grabbed her ass last night. For fucks sake was he an amazing kisser and to think that she would give her first kiss to a pirate.

"So wher—…" Lucy tried to say just as Law said, "About last night…"

"What were you going to say?" they both asked in unison.

"You first," Law said quickly before he added, "I don't think you need the bandages today, your wounds healed nicely."

"Well I umm…was just going to ask where Chopper was," Lucy replied as she finally looked at Law's stoic face.

He showed no emotion when he replied, "Passed out up in the crow's nest with Usopp. We were lucky Kaido didn't attack us last night since we were all inebriated and let our guard down."

"Who's Kaido?" Lucy asked.

"He's captain of the Beast Pirates and is one of the four Yonkos. The four Yonkos are the most powerful Pirate Captains in the world. Straw Hat-ya was friends with one of them named Shanks. However, I am in alliance with the Straw Hats so that we can take down Kaido," Law admitted.

Lucy nodded her head in understanding before she replied, "I read some on the Yonkos yesterday in a book that Robin recommended."

"You catch on quickly," Law stated in a tone that Lucy wasn't sure if she should take as a compliment or an insult.

Then she asked him as she tried to fight back her nerves, "What were you going to say about last night?"

Law froze for a second before he replied, "You don't have to worry about it."

"Why would I worry about it?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Even though you are now a member of the Straw Hat crew, I am not. I will be meeting up with my crew later tonight when we arrive at Orchid Island and we will probably go our separate ways for a while so there is no need for you to feel uncomfortable. It was just a kiss," Law stated in his baritone voice.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek at Law's last statement. It wasn't just a kiss to her though, even if she was drunk, it was her first kiss. She gave her first kiss to a goddamn, sexy pirate who didn't give a shit. Instead of letting her true emotions show, she put on a fake smile and replied, "I'm not uncomfortable. After all it's like you said, just a kiss."

Law studied her for a moment, because the way her demeanor changed in an instant surprised him. Usually only people with noble upbringing had the decorum to hide their true emotions so well and so fast.

Then before the two could say anything else, the door to the infirmary opened and in walked Chopper who was holding his head in pain. The little doctor said, "I drank too much."

Lucy let out a faint giggle and stated, "I believe many of us did."

Chopper smiled at her and asked, "Do you want some medicine for a headache? How do your wounds look today?"

Law was already heading towards the door when Lucy said, "Law said they were fine and medicine would be great."

Chopper nodded before he replied and called out to Law, "Sanji is almost done with breakfast and it seems I will need to give everyone some medicine for their hangovers."

Lucy gladly accepted the meds, but once Law left her face almost immediately fell back into sadness. She knew she was being stupid. He had no reason to care for her. After all they had only known each other for a day. She was just attracted to him nothing more. Yet still, she knew that whenever she had another kiss in the future—it would be hard not to compare against Law's.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Usopp told everyone that Orchid Island had just came into sight. Lucy tried to hide the disappointment on her face, because she was just getting familiar with everything on the Thousand Sunny and now it was about to change again. The man she gave her first kiss to was about to leave.

She had spent the day with each of the Straw Hat crew members to learn about what they did because she wanted to know where she fit in. Each of them had their own title and Luffy thought that hers should be "The Magician"; however, Nami knocked him upside the head and said that that was a stupid name.

Robin said that Lucy would probably earn her nickname the first time her Wanted Poster came out. Lucy grimaced at the idea of being an outlaw, but what she had learned about this world so far was that it was better than being an innocent person in some village that gets ransacked by pirates. She didn't dwell on it too much after she thought about how Jellal was technically considered an outlaw, yet he used his abilities every day to stop evil and to help people. With that in mind—being a pirate didn't sound so bad.

Lucy watched as Law walked towards the edge of the boat. He had spent most of the day avoiding her it seemed. Every time she would enter a room, he would leave. She wanted to speak with him more, but she just wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps it was better this way.

Then Luffy ran past her and yelled, "Tra-guy! Where are we going to meet your friends?"

Law sighed heavily before he replied, "They are my crew and they are supposed to meet me on the far side of the village."

"I can't wait to make new friends!" Luffy said excitedly.

Robin began to laugh next to Lucy and then whispered to her, "Tra-guy started the alliance so that we could work together for the same objective; however, he didn't expect Luffy to think an alliance meant becoming friends."

Then Nami added in, "Tra-guy hasn't learned that Luffy listens to no one and does what he wants."

Lucy just nodded her head in understanding then Kin'emon spoke up and said to Luffy, "Thank you Luffy-dono for allowing us voyage on your ship. We will be parting ways on Orchid Island, but I have already given Nami the directions to where we will be going. You will always be welcome with us."

Then Kin'emon and Momo bowed in Luffy's honor and Luffy just laughed it off and said, "No problem!"

Lucy felt like an outsider somewhat as she watched the Straw Hat crew bid their farewells the closer that they got to the island. However, Momo ran up and gave her a hug. Then when they could see the outline of the village, Luffy said, "So I'm going to go on shore with Tra-guy to see his crew tonight."

"Baka! This isn't going to be a party!" Law snapped at him.

However Luffy ignored the other Captain and so did the rest of the Straw Hats who either offered to go or stay. Lucy decided to stay too since Robin and Nami were both staying and together the girls would all go out in the morning to see what kind of shops that the village had before the Straw Hats and the Hearts Pirates made their next plan together. Lucy had been wrong, and apparently so had Law, because it looked like Luffy wasn't going to let his new found friend go so easily. They'd be stuck together in some way.

The only other crew members that offered to stay were Usopp and Brook, because Usopp wanted to get some work done on one of his projects and Brook thought it would be nice to serenade the ladies while the rest of the men went on their journey. Sanji wanted to stay; however, Luffy insisted that the cook come just in case he needed to cook something. However, since Sanji was leaving he ran into the kitchen before he brought back the girls warm tea with cookies and small cakes that he had made for him.

Lucy sat down next to Nami after Franky had brought out a table and chairs for them. Lucy was impressed at how well the Straw Hat men behaved around Nami and Robin. Natsu and Gray would never have thought to get her or Erza a chair. The Straw Hat men were obviously still a bunch of perverts, like most men, but for the most part they seemed like sweet and caring guys. Then she looked over at Law who had his eyes on her. She felt like her heart had stopped for a second, but he quickly looked away before he and Luffy made their way off of the ship.

She let out a heavy sigh before she took a sip of her tea. Then Brook took a seat in front of the girls and said, "Now I shall play you my new single; it is called, ' _Lucy Fell from the Sky in Her Panties._ '"

Lucy just sweatdropped as Nami yelled at Brook, "WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

* * *

Law waited as the Straw Hat men once again said goodbye to Kin'emon and Momo before Law pulled out Bepo's vivre card. There were not many people out in the village since it was so late in the evening; however, Law felt uneasy and he could tell that Zoro felt the same. It was almost too quiet.

That was until Luffy sighed loudly and asked, "Tra-guy, do you think your crew has food?"

"Keep your voice down," Law hissed at Luffy, "We will talk when we reach them."

It worked for a few minutes, to which Law was thankful for. He had so much on his mind at the moment that the last thing he wanted to think about was being ambushed by a bunch of angry villagers because the Straw Hat Pirates woke them all up. However, he knew he should be more focused on the task at hand, but all he could think about was how he had left things with Lucy. He was disappointed at first when she did not offer to go, but it made sense since none of the other females came.

All day he couldn't get her out of his mind or her kiss and the way her body felt pressed up against his. For fucks sake he felt like a hormonal teenager because all he could think about was her being pinned underneath him while he fucked her. He berated himself all day and just tried to stay clear of her. It was just a goddamn kiss. He had more important things to worry about than some girl that fell out of the sky—right into his life.

However, Law's expression grew serious when Bepo's card led them out past the village and into the thick jungle. They had walked for well over an hour and Chopper was shaking on top of Franky's head and was immediately regretting his choice at coming with the guys. Then Franky had to use his Nipple Beam so that they could see through the jungle.

"Tra-guy, why in the hell are we all the way out here?" Sanji asked dryly before he lit a cigarette.

Then before Law could answer there was a rustle in the bushes. Law and Zoro immediately grabbed their swords, but then Law saw two fuzzy white ears poke up out of a bush. Law saw that the vivre card had stopped and he said towards the bush, "Bepo."

Bepo's round furry head popped out and then the bear started crying and running towards Law while the other members came out of hiding and yelled, "CAPTAIN!"

Luffy started laughing as Bepo latched onto Law and started wailing. The other members began to introduce themselves to the Straw Hat crew and then Law asked, "Why are you guys hiding all the way out here?"

The Heart Pirates grew serious before Bepo replied, "Because today there were some of Kaido's underlings in the village."

Law's eyes widened and Sanji murmured, "Shit."

"Where are they now?" Zoro asked suddenly.

"We believe they are still in the village. We had to hide our submarine but chose to camp out here and wait for you, because we knew you'd find us soon once we saw the papers about your victory in Dressrosa," Bepo stated.

"We have to get back to the ship, the girls could be in trouble," Sanji growled.

"YOU LEFT PEOPLE ON YOUR SHIP!?" Bepo yelled.

"Yeah, we left it in the dock," Luffy replied because the amount of danger his friends were in hadn't caught up to him yet.

"BUT THE BEAST PIRATE'S SHIPS ARE IN THE DOCK!" Bepo cried.

"ROOM!" Law called out because they had to get back and all Law could think about was whether or not Lucy was ok.

* * *

Lucy's side hurt from laughing, because Brook was rather entertaining and then once Usopp was done with his work, he told Lucy extraordinary tales that were probably all made up. The guys had been gone for over an hour and then Brook asked, "Lucy-san, will you tell us a story about your home world?"

"Like a made up story?" Lucy asked.

When Brook nodded, Lucy thought about that for a minute as she gazed up at the night sky. The stars were absolutely beautiful here and she smiled faintly as the warm air of the ocean brushed against her skin.

However, her eyes narrowed when she saw a dark figure approaching them from the sky. She pointed at it and asked, "What's that?"

Usopp shot up and put on his sniper goggles the screamed, "AHHHHHHH! HE'S GOT A GUN AND HE'S COMING FOR US!"

Then suddenly Lucy's tea cup that was sitting on the table shattered from a bullet that hit it.

"Get down!" Nami yelled before she grabbed her clima-tact and yelled, "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Lucy watched as a storm cloud appeared and a lightning bolt struck out towards the man coming at them.

"He dodged it!" Usopp yelled.

Lucy readied her keys and called out Sagittarius to help Nami, just as Robin asked, "Are there more?"

Another bullet hit the deck as Brook stated while he leaned up against the mast of the ship, "I don't see anyone in this 45 degree angle."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP US!" Nami snapped at him.

Then Sagittarius lined up his bow and shot towards the man shooting at them and knocked him out of the sky. Nami and Usopp cheered in excitement, but then Lucy felt a cold fear wash over her when a man's deep voice sounded from behind her, "You didn't think he was the only one after the infamous Straw Hat Pirates did you?"


	6. Nixed Navigators

Lucy gazed into Law's eyes before she said, "This is going to be a very long story, but I don't know how to explain this any other way."

"Well they won't read the GD notes that she keeps leaving," Law stated with a sigh.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders before she added, "It's true. So many of the readers haven't read any of the Author Notes from the previous chapters."

"You mean like the ones where Author-ya specifically said that she would not answer any questions about your Star Dress or Aquarius because she doesn't want to give away her plot?" Law asked.

Lucy nodded her head and replied, "Yep. Hopefully it worked this time because the Author hates repeating herself."

Law put his arm around Lucy before he added, "Yeah, this is going to be a very, very long story. I hope they are up for the ride."

Now enjoy the actual story!

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, just as Nami yelled, "Lucy! Run!"

"Dos Fleur!" Robin shouted just as Lucy dodged an attack from the man that had snuck up behind her.

Lucy barely had time to register the strength of Robin's attack as two hands sprouted from the man's neck just before the two hands snapped it, instantly killing the man, because the Thousand Sunny was suddenly being shot at by cannons and dozens of men were crawling on the deck.

"How did we not see them coming?!" Nami shouted towards Usopp as she ran towards the helm of the ship.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Usopp screamed just after he shot an attack at the men boarding the ship with his Kuro Kabuto.

"I couldn't see them coming, because I have no eyes. Yohohohoho!" Brook tried to joke as he readied his sword.

Lucy could hear her heart pounding in her ears and it felt like time was standing still. She couldn't tell for a second if it was men or demons running after her. Her chest tightened and suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"LUCY!" Nami tried to scream at her.

"N-Natsu," Lucy whispered in a panicked voice as a pirate ran towards her.

A flash of golden light appeared and Loke stood in front of Lucy and yelled, "Regulus Impact!"

Lucy finally came to when Loke's light engulfed the men attacking the ship. The Leader of the Zodiac didn't look at her as he continued to fight off the oncoming pirates when he said in a serious tone, "Lucy, you need to snap out of it. They aren't here to help. It's just us."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding. Loke was right. She wasn't in Earthland anymore. None of her friends, except her Spirit ones, could help her now.

Loke smiled as Lucy Lucy-kicked a pirate in the face just before he attacked Robin. Then Loke spun around and knocked ten pirates back with one of his attacks.

"HE'S SO AWESOME!" Usopp cried out in amazement.

Loke just readjusted his glasses and replied, "Well someone clearly has to protect the princesses on this ship."

Robin chuckled slightly when Usopp sobbed, "He's so noble too! Just like Sanji!"

Lucy ignored the commotion around her when Loke looked at her and asked, "You ok now?"

"Yes," Lucy replied as she readied her keys.

Loke nodded in understanding before he added, "You know how you used Cancer's abilities yesterday?"

Lucy just nodded before Loke added, "You can do that with any of us now, thanks to the King. I suggest you use it now, because it doesn't look like this fight is over."

Lucy looked around and saw that Nami was trying to get their ship to safety; however, two other ships were in close pursuit behind them. Lucy quickly berated herself for her mistake. If she couldn't get her shit together then people could get hurt and die—and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Thank you, Loke," Lucy said again seriously as she readied Gemini's and Virgo's Keys, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Loke gave her a faint smile and replied, "We can talk about what happened later." Then he disappeared back into the Celestial Realm.

Lucy called out her other friends and Usopp and Brook ooed and awed. She knew that what she was about to do would cause her magic to drain fast, but she had to try. Her brows furrowed together in anger and sadness as she thought about how if she had Aquarius's key then they could easily escape the onslaught of pirates coming after them.

"Nami!" Usopp yelled, "We have to go faster! They're catching up!"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE THE OTHERS BEHIND ON THE ISLAND! OTHERWISE I WOULD USE COUP DE BURST AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Nami called at them.

"I'll take care of it!" Lucy called to them as she stood on the edge of the ship.

Brook and Usopp screamed in terror as a cannon ball went flying past Lucy. However, thanks to Robin and the web that she cast with her arms, the ball did no damage to the ship.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Nami cried out.

Gemini transformed into Wendy just as Lucy mimicked Virgo's powers and transformed into a maid like her friend. Lucy's plan was dangerous, but she knew that she was strong enough to do the attack that she was thinking of and make it back to the ship safely before her power completely drained. She was just grateful that she ended up copying Wendy before everyone left Fairy Tail.

"I'll be back in a second!" Lucy called out to her crew mates just as she nodded towards Gemini-Wendy.

"WHAT?!" Nami asked in shock.

Lucy and Virgo jumped off the ship and into the water just as Gemini-Wendy ran to the other side of the ship. The spirit lined itself up at the second ship coming at them and yelled, "Tenryū no Hōkō!"

Robin gazed in amazement at the spirit, but the others all screamed in fear/amazement. The hurricane-like blast flew towards the second ship and sent it careening backwards. Gemini then transformed back into their original form. They knew that they were supposed to go back right away in order to save Lucy's strength, but the small twin spirits looked at their friend's new friends and replied, "Lucy's magic will drain fast with the attack she is about to do and the one that I just used. Please make sure that she makes it back safely. She is very dear to us."

The Straw Hat pirates looked at the Celestial Twins seriously before Robin replied, "We promise that we will keep her safe."

Gemini twirled around in the air before disappearing in front of them. Nami and Robin looked at each other in concern before they looked at the remaining ship to see what Lucy had planned.

* * *

Lucy and Virgo shot through the water towards the remaining ship. They were about halfway there when Lucy felt an incredible drop in her magic from Gemini's attack; however, the water around her felt strange. It almost felt…alive. Images in her mind flashed of how the Celestial King let her use Aquarius's abilities, but wasn't that just a onetime thing? Could she still do it?

The bottom of the ship came into sight and Lucy knew that she would have to test her theory later, because right now she could risk trying and failing—not when her new friends were in danger. Virgo and Lucy both nodded their heads as they swam on opposite sides of the large pirate ship. Virgo had telepathically explained how to use her drill abilities. Lucy knew that Virgo wasn't nearly as strong in water as she was on land, but the Maid Spirit would be much faster than Taurus in the water. Together, Lucy and Virgo would drill several large holes in the ship to slow it down.

Lucy readied herself outside of the ship and briefly went up for air one more time before she began.

* * *

"I'm going to turn the ship around!" Nami called out to her crew mates.

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp yelled.

"You heard what Lucy's spirits said," Nami rebutted as she spun the mast back towards the other ship, "We can't leave Luffy and them and Lucy might not be able to swim back once she has done whatever it is she is going to do."

Robin was staring at the oncoming ship and was ready for anything. Brook readied his sword again just as Usopp reloaded his weapon; however, just before Usopp could say that he thought something was wrong with the enemy ship, the Straw Hat Pirates heard Nami scream.

"Nami!" Usopp yelled as he spun around to check on the navigator.

Robin's eyes widened in horror just as a man with horns and wings swooped down and snatched Nami off of the ship.

"He's one of the Beasts Pirates!" Brook yelled as he pointed at the symbol on the back of the man's shirt.

Robin was about to snap the man's neck, but the Straw Hat pirates were thrown back by a large explosion that landed near them.

"Robin!" Usopp shouted in fear at the archaeologist who had fallen back and hit her head on the side of the boat.

After Usopp checked to make sure that Robin was ok, he turned back to check on the man who had taken Nami. Usopp vaguely registered that the ship that was originally after them was now sinking fast. Instead he readied his weapon to aim at the flying man, but he was already far away and flying past the sinking ship of his comrades.

"He's too far away!" Usopp cried toward Brook who had taken over the helm.

"We will catch him!" Brook replied with determination just as Lucy's head emerged above the water next to the Thousand Sunny.

"Lucy!" Usopp yelled as he threw a roped ladder over the side. However, his eyes widened in horror when he saw that she barely had the strength to grasp it.

"I'll help her," Robin said weakly as the archaeologist tried to stand.

"Robin, you are hurt!" Usopp argued.

"We have to save Nami," Robin stated as she used her abilities to gather Lucy up into several hands that sprouted from the side of the ship, to pull her up.

Once Usopp saw that Lucy was safely on the ship, he began to climb the crow's nest as Brook lined the ship up to pursue the man that had kidnapped Nami.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Robin asked weakly as she knelt down by Lucy. The archaeologist had trickles of blood falling from the wound on her head.

Lucy was trying to take deep breathes as she faintly nodded her head before she asked, "Where's Nami?"

"The Beasts Pirates took her," Robin said in a worried tone.

Lucy tried to sit up to help, but she collapsed the moment her arms gave out from under her. Robin rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder and said in a kind voice, "Rest for a moment. It is thanks to you that we still have a ship. You singlehandedly took out both on your own."

Lucy didn't feel relieved thought when she tried to reply, "But Nami…"

"We will get her back," Robin stated.

Both girls paused though when they suddenly saw the rest of their crewmates and Law reappear.

"ROBIN! LUCY! ARE YOU OK?" Sanji cried out as he ran toward the two women.

"WHERE'S NAMI!?" Luffy cried out in a panicked voice.

Lucy looked over at Law who looked pissed, but when their eyes met his face softened slightly before it grew serious again.

Chopper was running over to help Lucy and Robin when Brook told Luffy, "One of the Beasts Pirates flew off with her." Then the skeleton pointed in the direction of their target.

Franky made an annoyed growl sound as he took over the steering before he stated, "They took Bepo too."

"Who's Bepo?" Usopp called down.

"Law's navigator," Zoro replied grimly, "When we realized that you guys might be in danger we were about to head back, but then we were attacked. One of the Beasts Pirates captured him and disappeared underground."

Lucy tried to sit up just as Law kneeled down next to her. Chopper was tending to Robin when Law asked Lucy, "What happened to you?"

"She saved us," Robin replied gently.

Chopper's eyes shone in amazement, but then Lucy replied, "I couldn't save everyone apparently."

Sanji lit a cigarette and stated, "Don't worry Lucy-chan. We will get Nami-chan and the bear."

"I'm sorry about your crewmate," Lucy whispered to Law—assuming that the bear was Bepo. If Earthland could have talking and flying cats, then why couldn't this world have a talking bear that was a pirate?

However, Law ignored what Lucy had said and stated, "I don't see anything physically wrong with you other than extreme fatigue. What did this?"

"I used a lot of my magic," Lucy replied weakly, "When I use this much power, it takes a lot out of me."

"What exactly did you do?" Law questioned her.

"Why are you asking her so many questions?!" Sanji asked in annoyance, "You're a doctor! Can't you see that she needs rest?"

Before Lucy could answer, she heard Luffy yell at Frankie to use the Coup de Burst to catch up with Nami. Then she heard Usopp's voice yell sadly, "She's gone! They've completely disappeared!"

Lucy could only vaguely make out the commotion of the crew and Luffy yelling in frustration before her eyes closed from exhaustion.


	7. Temporary Job

She failed again—was the first thought that popped into Lucy's mind once she woke up from exhaustion. She could hear the commotion going on outside and a deep frown fell on her face as she thought about how Nami had been captured. She was furious with herself. She was never strong enough to save those around her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the girls' room and most likely laying on Nami's bed. The spirited navigator had been so kind to her and Lucy couldn't help but feel like she had let her new friend down. She knew she had to do something, she just wasn't sure as to what that was.

Her body ached from all the new spells she cast today and every fiber muscle in her felt it as she tried to sit up on the bed. It had already been pretty late when they reached Orchid Island and Lucy had no idea how long she had been asleep for. She looked around and found her keys lying next to her then frowned when she looked up and saw that the clock on the wall said 4 a.m. She knew she had to go see what was going out on the deck of the ship, because it was evident that something was happening even though the ship was not moving, so she grabbed her keys and headed out.

The early morning air hit her skin and she saw Robin, who now had a bandage wrapped around her head, standing near Franky. Then Lucy noticed Law and Luffy standing in the middle of the ship with what appeared to be most of Law's crew and the rest of the Straw Hats.

However, what caught her attention was the lone man tied up and kneeling before Luffy and Law as the Straw Hat Captain yelled, "WHERE'S NAMI?!"

"Straw Hat-ya, he is a trained pirate from Kaido himself, he won't reveal any secrets by you shouting at him," Law sighed out, "More desperate measures are required."

Lucy walked up to Robin and asked the archaeologist, "What's going on?"

The woman took a deep breath before she replied, "After Luffy and Law got back to the ship, we realized that both navigators had been kidnapped. Zoro managed to capture this man before the rest of the Beast Pirates fled. He just got back a few minute ago." Then the archaeologist looked at her with concern before she asked, "How are you feeling, Lucy?"

"I'm fine," Lucy sighed out as she watched Law and Luffy walk away together to discuss something so that they could not be overheard.

Robin was about to thank Lucy for everything she did during the fight and keeping the rest of them safe just as Chopper came up to them. "Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Chopper," Lucy said with a faint smile at the little doctor.

Chopper looked at her with worried eyes before he motioned for her to come stand by him away from everyone else. Robin nodded her head at them before the dark haired woman leaned against Franky for support. The large cyborg-like man put his ginormous arm around the beautiful woman and Lucy realized that perhaps the two were a couple. She also noticed that everyone on the ship looked exhausted and stressed to the max.

Lucy went to sit down by her new friend just as Chopper said, "Lucy, Luffy will want to speak to you soon and thank you for keeping everyone safe. Are you sure you don't need checked out? Law said that your body acted like you had extreme fatigue."

"He doesn't need to thank me, I clearly wasn't able to keep everyone safe," Lucy replied softly, "But in regards to my health, I am fine. It's what happens a lot when I use too much magic at once."

Chopper nodded his head in understanding as he murmured to himself, "It sounds like what happens when Luffy has a big battle and has to use Fifth Gear." Then the doctor shook his head, because he knew he would worry about that later when he put his hoof on Lucy's leg and said, "Lucy, please don't blame yourself for what happened to Nami. From what Usopp and Brook said, you kept the Thousand Sunny safe and took out two of the enemy ships all on your own."

When Lucy didn't reply, because her mind now trailed off with how she had lost Aquarius because she wasn't strong enough, Chopper pulled her back to reality as he stated in a stern tone, "Lucy, we will get Nami back. It might take longer than we like without both Navigators, but we can do this."

"Is there a theory on why both the Navigators were taken?" Lucy asked curiously, "Nami showed me your guys' bounty wall with all of the posters, and hers was much lower compared to most of the crew."

"I guess we didn't get the chance to tell you then," Chopper sighed out as he looked at Lucy with concern, "It is very hard to navigate on the Grand Line. The Sunny has a built in Log Pose…"

"Is that like what Nami wears on her wrist?" Lucy asked because she remembered Nami talking to her about her responsibilities a little.

Chopper nodded his head before he continued, "But honestly, a crew is as only good as their Navigator and Nami is one of the best. She almost has a sixth sense when it comes to weather changes."

Then before Lucy could respond because she realized that she might be able to help them after all, the Beast Pirate yelled out as Law and Luffy walked back towards him with serious expressions, "I won't tell you anything! Chances are, the little orange haired bitch and the stupid animal are already dead! Fuck you Monkey D. Luffy! You'll never be King of the Pirates!"

Lucy and Chopper both narrowed their eyes at the tied up man before the man continued, a little more nervously now that Law leaned down in front of him, "I-I don't know a-anything! The bear is probably dead, but the orange hair girl's body could be of use to our group. Morale has been down lately, so she might get to live a little longer and be passed around from ship to ship as a sex slave."

"Fucking Bastard!" Sanji yelled just as he was about to kick the man's head clean off, "Tell us where Nami-chan is!"

Zoro held Sanji back and the cook began to yell, "Get the hell off of me, Morimo! They fucking took Nami-chan!"

"Beating him to a bloody pulp won't get us anywhere, you shitty cook," Zoro spat out.

"Then Law should separate his head from his body and toss it into the ocean!" Sanji yelled, "Maybe without his limbs he will be more cooperative!"

The man gulped just as Law looked over at Lucy. The hairs on her arms rose form his intense gaze before he stated in a dry tone, "If his limbs are in the ocean, they might get eaten which would cause him lots of pain. I will just get to the heart of the matter." Then in a split second, Law calmly stated, "Mes," and plunged his hand threw the man's chest.

The man gave out a startled cry, and Lucy's eyes widened as Law held the man's heart in his hand. It was in a cube shaped clear box and Lucy felt her blood run cold as she watched it still beat in Law's hand. Law continued to look at her before he gave the heart a small squeeze.

"AHHHHHHH!" the man screamed out and fell over into a pained fetal position.

Then Law stood up, with the heart still in his hand and stated to the man, "That was just a taste of what can happen to you if you don't tell us where your crew has taken our crewmates."

Lucy watched as the man remained in a fetal position at Law's feet as he sobbed out, "All I know is that they were taking them to Yew Cove so that they could be transferred to another ship heading to someplace I don't know. They were warned to not be harmed."

"How far away is that!?" Luffy yelled.

"Two days, non-stop," the man panted out, sweat now covering his body.

Law made the man's heart disappear and said, "We'll give it back when we are ready." Then Law ordered his men to take the man prisoner upon their vessel.

Once Law's crew left, Usopp spoke up, "Just because we know where they are, doesn't mean it will be easy getting there. We don't even know where Yew Cove is."

"It would be wise to ask the townspeople here for any maps that they might have," Robin added, "Then the Sunny can help us to some extent."

"But we need a navigator!" Usopp cried, "We could get hit with any type of storm and all die!"

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! Not with Nami-chan out there!" Sanji yelled.

"We are all as good as dead without our navigators!" Usopp stated back at Sanji.

As the crew began to argue amongst themselves, Chopper let out a heavy sigh and whispered, "The Beast Pirates probably did this on purpose. They must have known that Luffy and Law would be coming for Kaido—by taking Nami and Bepo, they've really crippled us."

Lucy analyzed Law as he argued with Luffy about something. He had ripped a heart so clean from that man's chest that now Lucy remembered that Nami had called him the Surgeon of Death. If he could remove a man's heart and still keep him alive, what other things could he do? The tattoos on his knuckles had a whole new meaning to them now.

Then Lucy remembered what she was going to tell Chopper before Law had removed the prisoners heart, so she stood up and announced in Luffy's direction as she held up her keys, "Luffy, I can help navigate to Yew Cove."

Everyone grew silent and Law's gray eyes locked onto her in curiosity. She felt chills from his gaze but then moved to come stand by him when Luffy gave her the nod that he wanted to hear her out.

Lucy held out her Silver Key and stated, "Open Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!"

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy ooed and awed as Pyxis appeared before them, then Luffy stated, "Hey, I remember you! Nami liked you!"

Pyxis nodded in response and blushed a little bit at Luffy's kindness. Lucy smiled at the interaction between her spirit and her Captain, because she knew that Pyxis had really liked Nami. Very rarely did the Compass Spirit find someone to converse with that loved navigation as much as he did."

Then Lucy put her hands on her knees and looked at Pyxis and said, "Pyxis, Nami was captured and we need to find her. I guess navigating in this new land will be really hard, so I need your help."

Pyxis looked very upset at the news that Nami had been captured before he saluted Luffy and Lucy and nodded that he understood the dire situation. Then Lucy turned to Luffy and said, "Navigating will be a little different here, but I think if Pyxis and I study Nami's writings then we will be able to manage successfully."

Luffy nodded in agreement before he looked at Law and said, "At first light we should go ask the villagers the direction of the island while Lucy studies up on Nami's drawings and papers. Then when we get directions, we head out."

Law nodded in agreement before he replied, "Everyone should get a few hours of sleep until then."

Nobody argued that command, even if they went into town and knocked on the doors right now, chances are that people were hiding in fear because of the Beast Pirates. It was best to wait until first light to get the information that they needed. Lucy was at least relieved in the fact that the Straw Hats were not ruthless pirates, she trusted Luffy's own calmness that they would get Nami back safe and sound—it was really all she could do. Sanji still seemed upset and muttered something about getting an early start on breakfast; however, the rest of the Straw Hats seemed to understand the need for everyone to get some rest because who knows what they would be in for in a few hours. Then one of Law's men volunteered to stay awake to keep an eye out for both ships until everyone got back up.

She thanked Pyxis and told him that she would call on him later, just as Luffy said he would speak to her first thing in a few hours; however, Law remained by her side. Franky was helping Robin back to her room and Chopper waved goodnight to her as everyone went about their business. Lucy wasn't sure how to look at Law. She had to keep reminding herself that this was a different world and no matter how much she liked Law, and the Straw Hat Pirates, they were still Pirates and would handle things differently than how she, or Fairy Tail, would have.

Then Law asked her, "How are you feeling? Your body was beyond exhausted earlier."

"I have a pretty fast metabolism—where magic is concerned," Lucy stated.

"That doesn't make any sense," Law replied flatly before he asked, "How did you recover so quickly? What exactly happened? They said that you destroyed two of those ships on your own? How?"

That was a lot of questions for Lucy to keep track of so Lucy just pointedly asked, "How did you rip out a man's heart and keep him alive?"

Law didn't respond as he studied her. They were the only two left on the deck of the Sunny and Lucy could her the waves of the ocean hit the side of the boat. She took a deep breath before she finally said, "I am sorry about your Navigator. I'll do what I can to make sure that Bepo and Nami are returned safely."

"It's not your responsibility to make sure that they are returned safely," Law replied bluntly as he turned his back to her.

"It kind of is," Lucy stated with a slight laugh, "You saved my life when I first arrived here, so I owe you. Nami befriended me when I needed one. I wouldn't be a good member of Fairy Tail if I turned my back on those that have helped me."

Law turned his gaze back towards her before he turned around and walked off the ship and onto the top of his submarine. Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at the sky. She supposed she wouldn't get any answers tonight and she supposed that was ok. As she looked around the empty boat, her heart felt hollow and empty. She felt all alone in a strange world. People had abilities like her, yet they were all so different. These people had to fight for their very survival every day. She snorted to herself as she thought about the battles she had participated in with Fairy Tail. Were they really fighting for their lives? It seemed like every bad guy they came up against became their friend afterwards. This world didn't seem like that at all. She always believed that she should see the best in other people and while she didn't want to give up on that trait in herself, she knew that she couldn't be or act as naïve in this world or it really might cost her life.

* * *

_Lucy was humming to herself as she turned the pages in a thriller novel that she was reading. Today was a beautiful day on the beach, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing steadily, and her company was just as invigorating. She was sprawled out on her stomach kicking her feet back and forth as she slowly sipped on a tropical drink and soaked in every word that her novel had to offer._

_She glanced over from her book to see Trafalgar Law lying next to her with his arms behind his head and a pair of sunglasses blocking his vision. She loved being here with him._

" _I can feel your eyes on me again," his buttery voice stated, but Lucy couldn't help but notice the slight smile on his lips._

_Lucy giggled a little before she retorted playfully, "Yeah…I wonder how many times you check out my ass though when I am reading my book?"_

_The grin on his face spread before he replied, "Kind of hard not to notice when you barely cover up the ass you are speaking of. I'm just trying to make sure you don't kick any sand down your bikini."_

" _Mmmmmm," Lucy moaned a little, "And tell me, Captain Law, what would you do if some sand did get under my bikini?"_

_The Captain of the Heart Pirates leaned forward and replied in a husky tone, "Well the most efficient method would be to remove your bikini so that I could search your entire body for any granule of sand."_

_Lucy was feeling very playful as she picked up one granule of sand, rolled on her back and plopped it underneath her top. She could feel his gaze on her, even though his direct vision was still skewed by his sunglasses, before she winked and said, "Oops!"_

_Then her heart felt like it stopped when he grinned and said, "Mes."_

_She watched in horror as Law pulled out her heart and she watched it beat in front of her eyes. All of a sudden she was surrounded by thousands of hearts all over the beach. The sun that had been shining before was now setting and a blood red color was painted across the sky as the sound of the beating hearts filled her mind._

_As more and more hearts began to wash on shore, Law stated darkly, "You don't live in Fairy Tail or a fairy tale world anymore—Lucy."_

_She wanted to let out a scream in horror when a figure arose from the water. If Lucy hadn't already had her heart removed from her chest, it would have felt like it was ripped out once more. The figure finally gained a shape of a person that she recognized all too well as Aquarius's worried eyes found hers._

" _AQUARIUS!" Lucy cried out as she tried to run to her old friend._

_She could see that Aquarius was trying to say something to her, but no sound came from her voice as the waves of human hearts continued to wash upon the island's shore—keeping Lucy separated from her friend._

" _AQUARIUS!" Lucy called out again._

_Then to Lucy's surprise, she heard Law yell out behind her, "LUCY, WATCH OUT!"_

_Lucy turned around to see that there was another Law standing next to the one she had previously been on the beach with. This one was dressed like normal and had his normal brooding expression, but then Lucy saw a giant of a man with blonde hair and a feathery coat now flying towards her and laughing wildly._

_Fear seized her body before she saw a tsunami like wave crash towards the man. Lucy whipped her head towards Aquarius to see the woman smiling at her faintly before she dove into the ocean from where she came._

" _AQUARIUS!" Lucy cried out again as she ran towards the ocean, no longer caring for either Law, the hearts, or the man in the crazy coat._

" _AQAURIUS!"_

* * *

"LUCY!" Loke called out as he shook Lucy awake.

The blonde gasped loudly as she shot up in bed. Her heart was pounding erratically as she tried to gasp for air. She looked to see Loke staring at her with worried eyes before she grabbed his shoulders and said, "Loke! I saw her!"

"Who?" Loke asked in confusion. The Lion Spirit knew Lucy was having a wild dream, because she was tossing and turning so much that it had alerted him to some sort of danger. But when he pushed through the gate, she was safe and in the girls' cabin.

Pyxis had reported to him of what had happened with Nami and Loke realized that it must be getting close to time for the crew to begin their day, because Robin was already gone from the room. While he and the other spirits didn't mind that Lucy was in another world, this one seemed even more dangerous than Earthland and he wondered himself how they would all face it. Lucy had a habit of running into trouble wherever she went and the crew she had stumbled upon seemed to share that trait.

"Aquarius!" Lucy gasped as she shot out of bed, "Loke, what if it was a sign!?

Loke contemplated what Lucy had said for a few minutes before he asked, "Lucy, when you ran into Chopper's Father—what exactly did you say?"

Lucy felt a little ashamed of what she had originally said, but she remembered it vividly. She looked down at the ground before she admitted, "I said that I wanted to go far away where no one knew me. I wanted to get Aquarius back because I miss her and that I wanted to be strong enough so that I never had to make a sacrifice like that again."

When Loke didn't respond, because he was deep in thought, Lucy asked, "Do you think that there is a chance that she is here in this world? Can keys be remade?"

Loke shook his head and replied, "Lucy, I honestly don't know."

He could tell his Master was discouraged by his response before he added, "But if you think about it, we have been across stranger things in our travels together."

The comment made Lucy laugh a little before she agreed, "You're right about that." Then after a few more moments of silence, she asked, "Loke, are you mad at me for coming here—please be honest."

Loke shook his head no and admitted, "Lucy, we really are ok with you being here. Our concern just lies in your safety. We don't know what we will come up against here and it's not like you have Team Natsu anymore—nobody knows you are here."

The blonde took a deep breath before she replied in an upset tone, "Nobody besides my spirts knew where I was when I first ran away from home and I didn't have Team Natsu then either."

"Lucy, please don't think I was saying you couldn't handle it—it was more along the lines of how this world is different. Just like Edolas, that Fairy Tail guild had to fight for their lives too," Loke clarified, "No matter what, we want you to be safe above all else."

"I understand that," Lucy said with a sigh, "I just have to believe that there is a reason for me being here—especially because I wasn't needed in Earthland anymore."

Then before their conversation could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lucy called out as she stood up and stretched.

Robin popped her head in with a smile and said, "Good Morning, Lucy. Good Morning, Loke. How are you both doing today?"

Loke readjusted his glasses before he purred out, "Better now that your beautiful face has graced our presence."

Lucy let out a heavy sigh before she held up Loke's key and said, "Byyye, Loke."

With a giggle she forced his gate close and Robin couldn't help but laugh at the interaction between the two friends before she admitted, "Loke reminds me a lot of Sanji."

"Yeah…maybe a little too much," Lucy laughed in agreement, "Was there something you needed?"

Robin nodded her head before she replied, "Luffy and Franky were able to find out which direction we needed to head to get to Yew Cove and I found all of the most critical books you might need right away."

"Awesome! I hope I didn't sleep too long," Lucy admitted as she put her key belt on.

"No, both Chopper and Law said you needed to rest as much as possible because if we can, we are going to try and reach Yew Cove tonight. The townsfolk said it was about a day and a half away and the enemies have a least half a day on us," Robin replied, "So it's going to be a very long day at full speed."

"Understand," Lucy added in a serious tone, "I'll do whatever I can to make sure we get Nami back safe and sound."

* * *

**Enemy Ship…**

Nami could taste iron in her mouth and her head throbbed uncontrollably. It reminded her of when she first started drinking when she was younger and would get terrible headaches. She let out a faint groan when she tried to readjust and found out that her arms and legs were bound together.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

"Nami!" a gentle voice called out to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and let her vision adjust before she could make out the face of a giant bear staring at her with a worried expression. "Are you Bepo?" she asked.

The bear nodded his head before he replied, "Yes, I don't think we've been formally introduced. You should be careful, you got a large gash on your head."

She could feel the stickiness of her hair matted down on one side before she asked, "Where in the hell are we? Do you know what happened? Are there others here besides us?"

Bepo shook his head no before he motioned with his head to outside of their cell, "We appear to be locked up in here with some treasure. But other than that, I have not seen or heard anyone."

Nami's eyes were shining like jewels at the open treasure boxes near her. She had to figure out a way to get that on their ship. With that much money, she could replace her entire wardrobe and buy an extra bed for Lucy in the girls' room.

But then her thoughts grew serious as she contemplated her situation. She turned to look at Bepo and asked, "So from what we know, they only took the navigators of both crews?"

Bepo nodded before he replied, "Yeah, our crew will have a hard time locating us—even if I have a Log Pose on our submarine. None of them have navigator skills."

Lucy's bright face and Pyxis's sweet one appeared in Nami's mind before she smiled at Bepo and said, "I think our crew will find us faster than you think."

"I hope you are right," Bepo stated before the door to the room they were being held in flew open.

Nami tried to stretch her neck up to look around Bepo as she heard footsteps approach them. Then to her surprise, a large man with what appeared to be lizard spikes throughout his flesh came up and pulled out a stool in front of their cell.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US?!" Nami demanded to know.

Bepo just swallowed at Nami's boldness; however, the man seemed unfazed as he pulled out a lighter and a cigar from his giant coat pocket. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of the lighter as it lit the end of the toxic stress reliever.

Nami was getting beyond furious when she shouted, "ANSWER ME!"

The man took a large inhale on the cigar before he blew it up into the air. Nami scowled at the man for defying her wishes, but then the hairs on her arms stood on end when he finally replied in a deep voice, "I'm not one of those bad guys that reveals their plot. All I will say is, as long as you don't cause any trouble then no harm will come to you. Boss's orders."

"Who's your boss?" Nami spat out.

"Kaido," the man said bluntly before he stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Nami called out, but the man had already left and shut the door behind him. She growled at the lack of information and pressed her head between the bars. The only good news out of everything was that they were not going to be harmed—well as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

She turned to Bepo and asked, "Why do you think Kaido wants us?"

"I don't know," Bepo admitted, "I mean it makes sense if he just wanted to slow down Captain Law's and Luffy's plans to defeat him—but killing us could do that. I have no idea why he would want us alive and unharmed."

"Unless he wants us for something worse," Nami groaned.

Bepo gasped in horror but Nami turned her attention back to the treasure. Then with a grin she replied, "Bepo, let's start trying to figure out how we can get the hell out of here with all of that treasure."


	8. Naked

**This chapter is dedicated to Im_ur_Misconception!!! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Half a day had gone by and Lucy had no idea if they were making any progress on the enemy. Navigating was much more difficult than she had anticipated. They had so far had to avoid giant balls of ice falling from the sky and then brace for a hurricane—and that was all within a ten minute span of time. Law had also found a log pose, similar to the one Nami wore on her wrist, which was Bepo’s spare, and had given it to Lucy and Pyxis to use.

Lucy took a deep breath after the last bought of weather they had just fought off as Pyxis communicated to Chopper, who then communicated to Franky, which direction the ship needed to sail towards just as Law caught her eye. The man had been pacing back and forth between the Thousand Sunny and his own submarine—the Polar Tang. She noticed that after the hurricane had died down, he teleported over to their ship with his Room abilities and then quickly scanned the area and she noticed that when he saw her he seemed to have calmed a little. She chalked it up to him being worried about something happening to her and then them not being able to find Bepo or Nami. She didn’t want to get her hopes up that it might be something more. After all…all they shared was a kiss and nothing more. Well…a sexy as hell kiss in a fit of drunken passion…but whatever.

Finally Robin approached her and asked, “Lucy, how is everything going?”

The blonde looked down at the map that Nami had charted of the nearby area. She had been taking her own notes and she thought she had a pretty good estimate of exactly where the island was, according to the log pose and Nami’s books. If the wind stayed on their side, and they stopped encountering so many interruptions, then Lucy could easily see them arriving at Yew Cove in about 12 hours—that is if they didn’t run into any enemy ships first.

Lucy looked over at Robin and admitted, “Good, we are ahead of schedule I think.”

Robin nodded her head in understanding before she added, “The Beast Pirates might underestimate us. They do not know about you or your abilities. They might be going slower than they normally would.”

The blonde just nodded her head. She was going to keep her thoughts to herself for now, because the one that they kept calling Kaido clearly had his own plans since he took both navigators. While she had learned and heard from the crew that by taking the navigators could almost instantly cripple a crew, if Kaido really wanted to destroy both the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates then he could just surround them with the army that he supposedly had on the open sea. No…she suspected he wanted more from not only Nami and Bepo—but from the actual crew too. But she just didn’t know what that was yet. It was very frustrating and a little overwhelming to have to learn an entirely new way of life. She hated not having enough knowledge.

The two women were soon interrupted by Sanji when the funny eye-browed cook asked, “Robin-chan, Lucy-chan, do you both want some lunch? I made an excellent seared fish bisque.”

Lucy smiled at the ship’s cook. Sanji was both gallant, noble, and a pervert. She could see how a girl would be very lucky to have him as a boyfriend, but then when he went into his pervert mode…he just lost all sex appeal. However, before the girls could respond, Luffy yelled out from the crow’s nest, “I WANT MEAT!”

“Oi!” Sanji yelled up at Luffy, “You’ll get your damn lunch after Robin and Lucy can get some nourishment!”

Lucy just giggled and shook her head at the crew’s interactions as Luffy began to pout; however, the cook had a soft heart and started muttering something about making sandwiches before he would tend to Nami’s mikan trees. Then it was Robin that answered, “Sanji, that sounds quite lovely. Lucy, should we go in and give you a quick break.”

The blonde look over at Pyxis who gave her the thumbs up, well in his penguin-like shaped flapper way, that everything would be good for a while. She nodded and sent her Celestial friend back for a bit so that she could recoup some of her magic. While it didn’t take much for her to keep Pyxis out for the past twelve hours, she didn’t know how long she would need him later too. Plus, if they were going to be approaching enemy territories, or any enemy ship, then she wanted to have enough magical energy in case she had to call out some of her other friends to help.

She felt like she was in a daze as her mind reeled with all of the new information she was learning. She was absolutely exhausted, but was determined just like everyone else to save Nami. She grabbed one of Nami’s books off of the table that she had been near and began to follow Robin towards the kitchen of the ship. As she walked across the ship, she looked around at the rest of the crew. Zoro was asleep at the base of the crow’s nest, Luffy was still on top pouting a bit because he wanted meat, Brook began to plan a song for Luffy to distract him from his hunger, Chopper sat on top of Franky’s shoulder as the large cyborg-like man steered the ship, and Usopp looked like he was working on a new weapon—just in case.

However, before she reached the kitchen, she felt a firm, yet gentle, grasp grab her right arm. She turned to see Law’s piercing grey eyes study her when he asked, “Your magic…does it drain when you keep the one named Pyxis-ya out?”

She arched her brow at him, because she noticed when he spoke to some of the other crewmates, he never got their names right—yet now…he was remembering her spirit’s name. Well except adding ‘ya’ at the end of it.

Her chocolate brown eyes began to study him too before she replied gently, “Yes, but not a lot. Obviously the longer I keep him out the more my magic drains.”

He relinquished his grip on her arm before he asked a follow-up question, “Your keys though are different colors. Do some require more energy than others?”

“The golden ones do yes…” Lucy replied with a little hesitation in her voice.

“Is that what you used to destroy the enemy ships?” Law quickly asked giving her little time to think.

Then before she could answer, Sanji stepped out of the kitchen again and asked in a romantic voice, “Lucy-chan! Are you coming?”

“H-hai,” Lucy replied without looking at Sanji.

The Captain of the Heart pirates looked annoyed before he ended their conversation with, “Lucy, chances are the enemy will remember something about you. Not many people can do what you did. Even if one gets away, they will inform Kaido. It is best to not keep secrets from me because I know more about this world and how devious it really is compared to you.”

Her mouth fell open, but before she could respond, Law had already transported back onto his ship. She let out a low growl, because he was infuriating her. She couldn’t help but think about how hot and cold he was before she whispered under her breath, “But he is so fucking sexy.”

* * *

**Several Hours later…**

The sun was setting fast and Lucy let out a large yawn. Sanji had just served an evening tea for everyone. Right now they were all sleeping in shifts, including Law’s crew as they followed along.

Pyxis and Lucy began to give Franky more directions just as Usopp yelled out, “OI! THERE IS A SHIP!”

Everyone immediately went on high-alert when Sanji yelled, “Is it the Beast Pirates?!”

Lucy felt like her heart was beating sporadically, before Usopp replied, “No…the jolly roger on their ship has red hair and goggles…”

Law had suddenly appeared back on the Thousand Sunny next to Luffy when he stated, “That’s the Kid Pirates...we should stay away from them. I don’t really feel like we should fight Eustass-ya right now.”

Lucy watched as Luffy stood on the deck with his arms crossed before Usopp added, “They are waving a white flag.”

“It could be a trap and are trying to lure us to our deaths,” Robin stated as though it were a fact.

Lucy and Usopp both sweatdropped at her morbid statement, before Zoro finally woke up and added, “I don’t think that make-up wearing freak would pick a fight with three supernovas—they only have two.”

Lucy remembered learning about the supernovas from Nami. The Navigator had listed them all off and she remembered that Luffy, Zoro, and Law were all considered part of The Worst Generation. However, the stories that Nami told about Eustass…it made her nervous and she worried that if they lingered too long then they could lose their advantage on gaining on the enemy.

However, Luffy commanded, “We will see what they want. Perhaps they know where Nami is.”

Law looked annoyed, but the rest of the crew obeyed immediately as Franky began to steer towards the possible enemy ship.

As they got closer, Lucy was thankful that earlier Virgo had brought her antiperspirant from her home world, because she was sweating like crazy and knew she would wreak soon from the stress. Especially when she saw Zoro ready his katanas and Sanji stand defensively near her and Robin. Law had also signaled for his submarine to go underwater, just in case there was an assault. Then the blonde looked at Pyxis who looked worried before she quietly whispered to her Celestial friend, “Pyxis, I’m going to send you back for a bit—just in case I need to call out some of our other friends, ok? Plus we don’t know if these guys are good or bad yet.”

The Compass Spirit nodded in agreement before he disappeared back into his own realm. Then out of instinct, Lucy readied her keys in case there was a fight.

When they finally approached the other ship, to where Lucy could now see the banged-up and bloodied crew, everyone’s eyes widened in shock. The other crew would have looked a lot more intimidating to her if Chopper wouldn’t have yelled, “Luffy, there are all severely injured!”

Luffy motioned for Franky to get up closer so that the two ships could dock with each other. Lucy remained still, but noticed how Law looked in her direction before he took a step closer towards her. She wasn’t entirely sure why he was behaving this way, but then she saw a man with incredibly long hair and a blue and white mask with a lot of holes in it step onto their ship and immediately got into a bowed position with his head touching near Luffy’s feet.

Then Law spoke, “Killer-ya, correct?”

The man humbly nodded at Luffy’s feet and everyone remained silent before Luffy asked, “What happened to your crew?”

Out of instinct, Lucy moved closer so that she could hear what was going on. Chopper had his medical supplies ready to go before the man named Killer pleaded, “Please, Monkey D. Luffy…Please save our Captain.”

“Huh?” Luffy asked in confusion.

Law narrowed his eyes and looked down at Killer before he asked, “What do you mean save Eustass-ya? Save him from what?”

The man raised his head up, but Lucy’s couldn’t see his expression. However, she felt the fear in his voice when he breathed out, “From Kaido.”

* * *

**Enemy Ship…**

Nami had no idea how many hours she and Bepo had been locked and tied up before she finally convinced one of the guards that came in to check on them to bring them some food. The minxy Straw Hat Navigator then used her charms to lure the dumbass man into untying them so that they could eat properly. The fool had been so flustered by her, that he had failed to notice she had pickpocketed his keys and a knife off of him before he left them alone.

“Nami, that was most impressive,” Bepo stated in awe.

She gave him a wink before she scratched his fuzzy ear and replied, “You haven’t seen anything yet, now let’s loot as much of this treasure as we can before someone comes back and then we figure out how to get the hell out of here.”

The Bear looked down sadly and stated, “Sumimasen, I’d rather just get out of here.”

The orange haired woman ignored the silly bear and looked around after she opened their cell and immediately pranced over to the treasure. There before her were some of the rarest and most beautiful jewels she had ever seen before. There was a dark green emerald nearly as big as her fist. That one she was going to keep. Then something that normally wouldn’t have caught her eye before dangled in front of her, after she had put on as many stringed pearls as she could. It was a silver key. It reminded her of Lucy and she noticed a weird symbol on it that she did not recognize. However, something told the navigator that she needed to take it, so she quickly pocketed the key before she began to fill Bepo’s pocket with as much gold and treasure as she could.

Finally she stated, “Ok, that should be enough.”

“You think?” Bepo asked a little nervously after she had put a large ruby crown on top of his head.

She nodded with a large grin before she whispered, “Ok, let’s get out of here.”

Just as they were making their way to the exit, the door opened sooner than it normally did to reveal the giant of a man with lizard spikes on his skin staring back at them. Nami’s eyes widened in fear before, because she did not have her clima-tact on her…she was defenseless. However, Bepo let out some sort of battle cry as he dove at the man who stood in-between them and their freedom.

The man lit up a cigar before he grunted, “I told you two to stay out of trouble.”

Then before Nami could register what was happening, she felt her head slam against the floor of the ship she was on and everything went dark.

* * *

Nami’s head was pounding and she could hear a lot of men wolf-whistling from somewhere. When she opened her eyes, it took a few minutes for her to not see stars. She could see some blood next to her and she realized that she must have gotten hit again. She noticed that she was no longer in the cell, but on a sandy beach at night.

Her concentration was broken when she heard the worried voice of Bepo whisper, “Nami, are you ok?”

All she could do was grunt in response as she made eye contact with Bepo. Then her eyes widened and she tried to sit up when she saw that Bepo had been stripped down. She would probably be more offended for him, but Chopper had more or less worn nothing but his fur when he first joined the crew. Then before she looked down, a chilly breeze swept through the area and she felt her nipples harden. She looked down and now saw what the wolf whistles were all about when she saw that she was naked too.

She snorted in disgust, because this was not the first time men had tried to break her and humiliate her. If they wanted to do that, they would have to do a lot more than Arlong ever did to her. She had a great fucking body and the moment Luffy came to save her, she would charge every fucking bastard here millions of belli for seeing what she only gifted a certain few to see. She would take them for everything they had.

Finally Bepo added, “Nami, don’t say anything you don’t want used against you.”

“Huh?” Nami asked in confusion before she heard a familiar laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

Nami turned to see the massive former Shichibukai, who was also stripped down naked, grinning wildly next to her before he stated, “Straw Hat, Navigator, Nami—it’s a shame they have tarnished your beautiful look with so many wounds on your head. If I would have captured you back on Dressrosa—I would have made sure to have worshiped that figure.”

Her blood felt cold as a naked Donquixote Doflamingo sat next to her grinning wildly. “I thought you were captured by the Marines?” she asked him.

The grin from his face fell before he replied, “I was, but it appears Kaido has other plans. He killed every last one of them to get to me.”

Nami didn’t like the sound of that before Doflamingo added, “I suggest if we all want to stay alive, we work together.”

“Like I’d ever trust you after what you did to Law!” Bepo screamed at the man.

Nami remained silent but kept her gaze locked on Doflamingo before the man’s eerie grin returned and he admitted, “You two don’t know Kaido like I do—if we are still alive, then it can’t be good.”

Then before Nami could question the man further, the man with lizard spikes appeared before them once more before he stated, “I told all three of you to behave. If you act out of line again, I will let my crew have their way with you.”

Again…Nami had been faced with much worse things in her past, before she asked, “What the fuck do you want with us? And what the hell is your name, Lizard Man?”

She could hear Doflamingo chuckle next to her before the man arched his brow and ignored her question. Instead he asked her, “Out of all that treasure, why did this key catch your attention?”

She froze when he held up the silver key that reminded her of Lucy. When she remained silent he motioned for two of his men to bring over a half-man half-wolf that looked severely injured. The man that resembled a wolf appeared to have had both of his legs recently amputated before the Lizard Man stated, “Lupi, tell us what you saw again.”

Nami and the others both eyed the man before he weakly replied, “I saw a woman in a maid outfit with a lot of keys like that destroy our ship.”

Nami tried to hide her shock, but the Lizard Man picked up on it when he turned to her and stated, “Several of my wounded men reported a lot of strange happenings when they tried to raid your ship—all of them seem to be floating around a woman with blonde hair with extraordinary skills. A Devil Fruit user that can be in water…”

Nami’s heart was beating sporadically when the Lizard Man walked over to her and asked in a calm voice, “Tell me, did the Straw Hat’s gain a new member?”

When Nami didn’t say anything, the Lizard Man moved so fast that her eyesight couldn’t detect it. Then suddenly she felt what appeared to be like claws grabbing the back of her hair before he breathed in her ear, “You can answer me now or later. How easy this is all depends on you.”

However, before she could answer it was Doflamingo who responded, “You’ve practically given her a concussion do you think she could answer you seriously?”

The claws on the back of her head disappeared before she saw Doflamingo doubled over bleeding with gashes on his side. Then the Lizard Man licked his now human-like hands clean of Doflamingo’s blood before he stated, “I don’t believe I was asking you.”

There were several long moments of silence, as though the Lizard Man was contemplating his next move. Then finally he looked back at Nami and stated, “Kaido asked that you remain unharmed. I will not do more if you do not initiate it; however, if you cross me, then I will take you to my bed myself. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly,” Nami spat out venomously.

She knew the questions about Lucy would continue, but something…most likely Kaido, was holding this man back before he finally stated, “Take them to where Captain Kid is being held.”

* * *

The Lizard Man watched as his prized prisoners were being hauled off further into forest to where Kaido would meet them in a few days. Then when they disappeared, he held up his hands and his five most gifted subordinates were immediately at his side and bowing before him.

Then without even looking at them he commanded, “Return to the Straw Hat ship and find me this blonde. Kaido will be very interested in her.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**


	9. Luffy Has a Plan

**I apologize for any typos, as you are probably aware...I’ve updated A LOT today and have been struggling with an illness.**

**Please enjoy and remember to comment!**

* * *

“Please,” Killer pleaded at Luffy’s feet, “Please, I beg you. We will do whatever you ask. Just please save our Captain.”

Lucy’s heart ached at the scene before her. She didn’t know enough about the politics of this world to be as guarded as Law, Robin, and even Franky. Zoro looked indifferent, but Sanji muttered something about wasting time while Nami-swan was in danger.

Finally Luffy asked, “Do you know where he is being held?”

Killer nodded his head before he replied, “We heard the Beast Pirates say that he would be taken to Yew Cove to wait for Kaido’s arrival, then they slit our navigator’s throat and left us more or less in the state you see us now.”

“So Kaido isn’t there yet,” Zoro spoke up but with slight disappointment in his voice.

“That is a relief!” Usopp cried out in fear and annoyance at Zoro’s indifference.

Lucy looked back and forth between Law and Luffy before Law asked harshly, “Why should we help you?”

When Killer had no response, Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and stated in a commanding tone, “Yosh! We will form a three-some!”

Lucy sweatdropped and Robin snickered a little because Luffy had no idea how perverse his comment sounded. However, Law looked like he was about to lose his shit when Usopp screeched in fear before he sputtered out, “B-but K-Kid is scary!!! He’s killed people!!”

“Well technically, so has Law,” Robin pointed out.

“And you,” Zoro chimed in with a snicker.

“DON’T TALK LIKE THAT!” Usopp cried, “I WAS JUST GETTING USED TO LAW!”

Law rolled his eyes at the Straw Hats’ antics before Luffy ordered, “Chopper, Law, can you help their crew?”

Chopper nodded in agreement before he motioned for Brook to follow him for assistance on the Kid Pirate’s ship; however, Law remained planted before he stated, “You aren’t my Captain.”

Luffy just smiled at the man who resisted to be his friend before he added, “You are right, but you want my help to defeat Kaido. It’ll be more fun with more friends.”

Lucy looked nervous; however, Law ignored everyone when he turned to Luffy and stated, “None of you are my friends,” before he went to help Chopper with the injured Kid Pirates.

She felt her heart sink at the comment; however, Luffy just shrugged it off before he extended his hand to Killer and stated, “Now, let’s go save our nakama!”

* * *

It was well beyond midnight and Lucy felt anxious as Sanji poured her a hot cup of tea. They were getting closer to Yew Cove and Pyxis believed that they would be able to see the island within the next hour or two. The Kid Pirates had been sailing next the Thousand Sunny because of the loss of their navigator and the man she had met, Killer, had immediately recognized that she was not the normal navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. However, the large man just thanked her after Chopper had bandaged him up.

Just after she blew on her hot tea, the door to the kitchen flew open and Law demanded, “Black Leg-ya, where is Luffy? Usopp just confirmed that we can see the island. We need a plan.”

Lucy immediately hopped up off of her seat after Sanji muttered that he would go find Luffy. She fidgeted with her keys a little and silently sent Pyxis back into his realm since Law said they could see the island and she would need to reserve her magic. She was about to follow Sanji out the door too, but Law closed it quickly so that it was just the two of them alone.

“What are you doing?” she asked in confusion as he blocked her way.

His grey eyes looked at her before he replied, “Stay near me on the island, do you understand?”

“What for?” she snorted in annoyance as she crossed her arms at him.

“Because of Kaido, that’s why,” Law growled in annoyance, “If a fight breaks out, which it most definitely will with the Straw Hats, it will become pretty obvious that you are very different than anyone in this world has ever encountered. My abilities can keep you safe.”

She bit the inside of her cheek and before she retorted, “I can keep myself safe, thanks.”

“Lucy, this isn’t a joke,” he argued with her.

“I wasn’t laughing,” Lucy she snapped back, “And your mood swings are starting to give me whip lash so if you don’t mind, please get out of my way.”

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and she was about to shout at him to let her go when she saw what appeared to be worry in his eyes before he pleaded, “Please, just trust me.”

She didn’t appreciate being manhandled but something about his actions made her know not to question him right now so she simply nodded her head before he opened the door. Together they walked out to see the Straw Hats, Heart Pirates, and Killer all in a circle formulating a plan.

When they got close enough, Lucy heard Usopp explaining, “There are at least five enemy ships to the west who look like they are ready to set sail and nearly ten to the south.”

Lucy peaked around Usopp’s shoulders so she could see where he was pointing at before Killer stated, “We should split up and take them out.”

Sanji had just lit a cigarette before he grumbled, “And when were the Kid Pirates put in charge?”

“Look, we want our captain back as much as you want your Bitch back!” the pirate yelled.

“Mother Fucker,” Sanji swore as he bit down on his cigarette harder and was about to knock the man’s head off with a kick. 

“ENOUGH!” Law commanded so fiercely that Lucy flinched, “We won’t be able to save anyone as long as we bicker.”

Sanji eased up as Luffy continued to stare at the map before Law added, “Black Leg-ya, Mask-ya is right…we need to disable their ships but also send a search party on the island. I doubt Kaido’s men are dumb enough to just leave everyone on the ships on an island like this with their forces divided. Most likely they are somewhere in the middle of the island.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Franky stated, “We should hide our ships. Law’s sub could easily sneak over to one cluster and the Shark Submerge 3 to another cluster. Usopp and I have been working on some devices that will detonate under ships. Both separate crews will go and place the detonation traps linking the ships while another crew goes on the island.”

“You’ve built bombs!” Luffy cried in excitement, completely ignoring most of what the Franky said.

“The best!” Franky smiled.

“How should the groups spit up?” Zoro asked.

“I want to save Nami-chan! Not destroy a ship!” Sanji yelled.

Lucy remained quiet but felt Law come closer to her before Usopp stated, “Franky and I should split up between the underwater explorations since we are the only two who know how to detonate the bombs.”

Franky nodded before he looked at Robin and stated, “Robin and I can handle the Shark Submerge.”

Luffy nodded before Law stated, “My men can escort Long Nose-ya to the other ships.”

“Brook, will you stay and protect the Thousand Sunny and the Kid Pirates who cannot fight?” Luffy asked in the most serious tone that Lucy had ever heard him speak in before he added, “Until Franky’s and Usopp’s team can get back here?”

“Of course,” Brook replied with a serious tone.

“Then everyone else will go to the island,” Luffy stated, “We will need both Tra-guy and Chopper in case anyone is injured.”

Nobody else objected to the plan and Lucy watched as the crews began to scramble to go and hide their ships. She couldn’t help but watch Law from the corner of her eye because he kept glancing in her direction like he was afraid she was suddenly going to disappear.

However, before her thoughts grew too dark, Luffy came up and slapped her on the back and beamed at her, “I can’t wait to see your magic in action in a real fight! Yosh!!!!”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


End file.
